His Dog Tags
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Sequel to Filling Your Daddy's Shoes. Shane is in the Army and Grant his best friend is in the Army. Grant has a 6 year old daughter Maddsyn Camille and Grayson has a son named Tyler Richard Henry Voight. Just read it! This one WILL NOT disappoint. I do not own any Chicago PD all rights go to NBC and Dick Wolf.
1. Chapter 1: War was Hell

**5 years later**  
Shane stepped off the plane with Grant by his side. At the district. Mikey and Grayson was there working while Maddie and their son Tyler. Once Grant and Shane stepped into the truck and started driving towards the district. Grant was excited,he was seeing his baby girl. Once Shane parked the car Grant and Shane got out and started walking towards Intelligence.

"Halstead,Voight. It's been a long time." said Platt

They both stopped at the desk and talked with Platt.  
"I guess it has been a long time. I am trying to surprise Grayson and Kyle and Tyler."

"It's nice to have you home!" Shane and Grant proceeded upstairs and when they got upstairs. No one spoke. Maddie came running out of the break room and into her daddy's arms.

"Daddy!" Grant picked her up and hugged her so tight. "I love you Maddie Camille."

Tyler came running out the room and he saw Shane. "Uncle Shane!"  
"Hey bud. I missed you so much."  
Shane stopped and looked in the office but he didn't see Erin and Jay.  
Grayson walked out of the office talking with Hank.  
"SHANE!" She ran into Shane's arms and hugged him so tightly.

"You are back."

"I'm back little sister for good." Shane kissed her head.

Erin and Jay walk upstairs from the cage. Shane couldn't help but laugh.  
"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing Shane." Erin's eye went wide as she heard his voice.

"Welcome back Shane."

"Mommy,I'm hungry." shouted Tyler

"Ty,we'll go get some eat in a little bit."

"Is Kyle still at school?"

Jay nodded his head.  
"Yeah. So is Brynleigh."

"I'm gonna go surprise him and pick them two up." Shane grabbed his keys and walked to his truck. He drove to the elementary school and pulled into the carpool line. He told the teacher. Kyle Halstead and Brynleigh Ruzek.

"Ruzek and Halstead."

"Is your Mom picking us up?" asked Kyle

"I think so." Mrs. Daniels pointed to his truck and they both looked confused because none of them have seen it. Kyle went to the passengers side and opened the door. He smiled as he climbed into the truck.

"YOU ARE HOME!" He gave him a big hug.

"I'm home little bro. Hey Brynleigh."

"Hi Shane. I can't believe you are back." She gave him a hug. Shane drove to the district.

Kyle went running into the building.  
"MOM! DAD! SHANE'S BACK!" He shouted all through the district.

"Bud! Stop yelling. We know."

"But Mom,When did He get back?"

"Today. He wanted to surprise you." Kyle couldn't stop hugging him.

"Alright Mom,I am gonna go feed this little monster. Grant,if you want I can take Maddie with us."

"I think we'll eat in tonight. I wanna spend time with her."

"Alrigh. I'll pick her up for school. Come on Tyler!"

Tyler ran and hugged his uncle.  
"Bye Uncle Grant!" He hugged Grant.

"Bye buddy."

Mikey walked up the steps and saw Shane and Grant.  
"When did you two get back?"

"Today." Shane hugged Mikey then after Grant hugged his brother.

"Michael,is Daniel still pissed at me?"  
Mikey nodded his head.

"Yeah. He is. I saw him yesterday.. He doesn't wanna see you."

"Hi Maddie!" Mikey said

"Hi Uncle Mike."  
Tyler saw his dad and ran towards him.

"Hey Buddy. I missed you."

He ran back to Gracie and grabbed her hand. Mikey walked over to her and kissed her.

"Bye Darlin'. I love you."

"Love you too." Grayson walked back out of the district.

"Mommy! Can we get Wendy's?"

"Okay bud just this once."

"Okay Mommy." Grayson hated feeding him fast food but she only did it once in a while. Maddie was staying with her dad until he left again. Shane tried calling Morgan but she didn't answer her phone. He asked Grayson to reach out to her.

"Hey Morgan! Shane wants to get coffee with you."

"Hey Grayson,I can't. I'm busy with med school and Hunter."

"Who's Hunter?"

"My five year old son."

"Whoa. I didn't know you had a son."

"It wasn't planned but me and my boyfriend Peter it was after Shane left."

"Is Shane his dad?"

Morgan didn't speak.  
"Yeah. He is. I didn't want to tell him because he was overseas and all. I didn't want him worrying."

"Morgan,He'd want to know.. Can I meet him?"

"You can... But don't tell Shane. He's probably worried about work and all. I don't want him to know and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay.. I gotta go.."

 **The next day**  
Shane stood in Intelligence.

"Dad,can I talk to you?"

"Yeah.."

"Shane,Are you okay? You seem off.."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Shane snapped

"Whoa. Chill out. What do you need help with?"

"Can you get me into the academy?"

"I can try. Shane,are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just told you that." Shane snapped again then started walking away.

"Shane Michael James Halstead,get your ass back over here. I wasn't finished."

"Oh what. Now you wanna be a dad? You are my uncle. Not my father you will never be my dad. So stop trying to act like it. I just got back from war. Leave me alone."

"I didn't want him to go because of this reason. The military messes you up. It messes you up. I know it. Shane! I'm only trying to help! I was in your position."

Shane stormed out of the district.

"I'm calling Dr. Charles. To meet with him." said Erin

"No. I got it. I got like this after I came back. I was messed up. Badly I had severe PTSD and it was not good. I don't even know how I managed to raise Shane."

Antonio watched as Shane walked out of the district.

"Shane,Come see." Shane ignored him and drove away. He drove to a spot he has visited in 5 years.

"Hey Dad,I'm back and I don't think it's going too well. Maddie got so big and Tyler is so big. I miss you dad I miss you a lot. War was hell. I know Uncle Jay warned me but I became that hero. I saved a lot of people. I tried saving Josh. I really did but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength to pull him out. Dad,I love you."

Maddie sat next to her dad watching Frozen.

"Daddy,Are you going back?" She asked

"Yeah. Baby girl. I am. But don't worry I'm coming home. I promise. I will always come back home."

"Where is Uncle Shane going?"

"To his house." She smiled as Grant started tickling her.

"Daddy Stop!"

He kept on tickling her. Grant smiled as the thought of being home entered his mind.

 **So I am posting this earlier than I wanted to post. Thanks for reading the last one and I hope you enjoy the things to come in this one! Here is the first chapter of His Dog Tags.**


	2. Chapter 2: Home is Even Worse

**Dick Wolf owns Chicago PD I do not own anything but my characters. Enjoy this chapter.**

Home is even worse than War. They say war can be hell but it is even worse being home. Shane had a battle he was fighting. He knew it. It had been two months since He had stepped off the plane. Grant was leaving soon.

Kyle and Brynleigh had a field trip to the district.  
"But Mrs. Daniels,My Mom and Dad work here!" complained Kyle and Brynleigh

"That must be cool having parents as Police Officers. My Mom is a doctor and my dad is a firefighter." Alex chimed in

"No one cares Alex." moaned the rest of the class. Mrs. Daniels led the class into the district. Platt greeted them.

"Hi Platt!" yelled Kyle

"Guys,she's the witch of the district. She always teased my mom." Brynleigh started laughing.

"Desk Sergeant Platt." Trudy shook hands with the teacher.

"First thing is first. We are gonna visit Intelligence. The best unit in all of Chicago."

"Intelligence is where my Mom and Dad work." said Kyle

Kyle and Brynleigh walked up the steps and saw their parents.  
"Mom! Dad!" Kyle and Brynleigh both yelled

"Hey baby girl." Kim walked over and hugged her.

"Do you know where Gracie is?"

"She should be downstairs. I'm sure she will be up here in a little while." All of the other kids groaned as Kyle began to speak. 

Grayson parked the patrol car and got out. Her partner Ryan got out.

"You know Gracie, You should come to Molly's tonight with everyone."

"You know Ryan,I have a kid that I have to take care of and My boyfriend can't watch Tyler all the time. I have to go home. I wish I can come."

"Halstead,it's fine. I know you are busy. I wanted you to meet Lily."

Gracie scoffed as she walked upstairs. She saw Platt motion for her and Ryan to go by the desk.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Mikey called,He said to be ready for 6. He's taking you out. Shane and Grant are babysitting."

"I do not trust Grant and Shane to babysit Trudy. Is Mom and Dad upstairs?"

She shook her head. Ryan followed Gracie up the stairs to Intelligence. Platt buzzed them up.

Kyle turned around and saw his older sister. "Gracie!" He ran towards her and hugged her.

"Hey Kyle,Hey Bryn!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Officer Halstead, this is my partner Officer Smith." Ryan waved

Gracie turned around and glanced at Antonio. He motioned for her to talk. "In patrol we take down criminals, go on foot chases which are tiring but in the end it is good. We also help out with Intelligence whenever they need us."

"That's cool." This girl Megan smiled

"I wanna become a Police Officer!" shouted Henry

"Me too!" yelled TJ

Grayson walked into Hank's office.

"So Grandpa,I need to talk to you."

"Shane has been acting pretty weird and I know it's normal but Grandpa,I think he needs help."

"Gracie,I know he is but you can't do anything." Shane and Grant heard a knock on the door. Shane got up and answered it.

"Emily?" Grant looked over and saw her. He got up and stormed towards the door pointing motioning for Emily to go.

"GO! Emily!"

"Grant,hear me out. I wanna raise Maddie."

"No,you are not going to raise her."

"I want to Grant. She's my daughter."

"I'm not letting you raise her. You left me to raise her. I am raising her til the day I die. Leave." Grayson walked towards the door holding Maddie's hand.

"Daddy!" She hugged him.

"Emily?" asked Grayson

"I was just leaving." Emily walked away.

"Uncle Shane! Guess what?"

"What Maddie?"

"I got four stars from Mrs. Tiffany." She laughed as Shane started tickling her. Shane picked her up and put her in the kitchen. Shane started cooking chicken for Tyler and Maddie.

Kyle and Brynleigh walked home from school, they started racing towards the district. "Kyle,You are an idiot." Brynleigh punched him

"Hey Bryn,I'm not that bad. You know you love me." Kyle started laughing.

"Ew. No I do not." Kyle hugged her,then kissed her on the cheek. Brynleigh ran inside.

"Hey Bryn,Hey Kyle." Kyle walked upstairs.

"Mom,When are we leaving?"

"Now bud. We'll be gone in a minute." said Erin

Kyle ran into his grandpa's office. "Grandpa,How do you fix a fight? I kissed Brynleigh today and I'm sorry but I just ruined a friendship."

"Ky, You are 9 about to be 10."

"Yeah Grandpa, I want to be her friend. She's been my best friend since we were born. I don't want to ruin it."

"Yeah and you won't son. You just gotta give her some time."

"Okay. Love you." Kyle walked out of the office. Jay stood in front of him.

"Kyle,What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dad. I'm fine."

"Alright. Go get in the car. Your Mom and I are taking you out for dinner."

"Alright." Kyle ran down towards the stairs.

"I'm putting in for Shane to be in the Academy." said JAy

Kevin looked at Antonio then back at Jay. "Shouldn't you wait for that?" asked Tony

"Yeah?" asked Kevin

"I know what you two are thinking. I shouldn't but He needs it. I needed it a 15 years ago. I did it,I haven't had anymore nightmares. I need him to do what his father did. I don't need him dead. He's the light of my world. He saved me while I was saving him."

"Jay,we know that but is he ready to be out on the streets?"

"I think he is but I don't know." Jay sat back down and put his hands on his head.

"Jay,Ready?" Erin came out of the locker room.

"Sure baby." Jay kissed her. He walked out with his arms around her.

"Kyle,bud. Let's go." Kyle got up and walked out the door.

"Uncle Kevin,I am never I mean never marrying or dating Kyle."

"Where did this come from kiddo?" Antonio and Mouse looked at Brynleigh.

"He kissed me today and I just walked away. I didn't mean too I promise. I was just shocked. I don't love him but I love him as a friend."

"Bryn,you are only 9. Chill out. You'll find that special guy."

"I think I have."

Grayson drove home and started getting ready. "Mikey,I think we should go to Molly's."

"I think we should let me do the restaurant and let you do nothing. I got this." Mikey kissed her.

 **Here is Chapter 2. I love you all for reading it. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: His Own Battle

Shane looked at his watch. He kept looking back and forth. He was panicking. He had another nightmare. He knew it. He remembered the boy he killed so the boy wouldn't blow up the tank and the marines. He was scared he was having a nightmare. Grant walked in the door holding Maddie's hand.

"Shane! What's wrong?" Grant tapped Shane. It spooked him but it brought him back to reality.  
"Uncle Shane! Guess what?"

Shane picked up Maddie and sat her on his lap. "What Maddie?"

"I got a kiss from this boy at school. His name is Ryan." Shane looked up at Grant and let out a chuckle.

"You got a kiss? Do I need to go kick his ass?" Shane smiled.

"No Uncle Shane. You don't. He's really nice and Tyler almost punched him." Maddie laughed and Grant brushed her hair back.

"Well no boys til you're 18. Got it maybe 30." Grant said

Maddie jumped down from her uncle's lap.

"Maddie,go play." said Grant

Shane sat up and looked at Grant. "Can you raise Maddie while I'm gone. It would mean a lot if you would. Shane, I know it's a big responsibility and It's something you didn't want to do." Shane shook his head.

"I don't care. I'll watch her. I'll watch her in a heartbeat." Grant smiled

"Thanks." Shane got up and grabbed a beer. He handed one to Grant after he opened it. Grant fistbumped him.

 **8 Years Later**

"Dad,I'll miss you a lot." Maddie clung tighter to her dad.

"Maddie,I'll be back in a month or two." He kissed her and walked over to the plane. Maddie wiped the tears running down her face as Shane walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Shane and Maddie started walking out of the airport and they got into Shane's truck.

"How about you and I kid go out for dinner?" Maddie smiled.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot." Maddie smiled as she buckled herself up. Shane drove to his favorite diner.

"Can I have a burger."

"Yeah sure kid." Shane opened the door for her. Kyle sat in his dad's desk watching them work a case.  
"Can I just go home?"

"No son. I'm sorry you dated your best friend.. But you should've known. It doesn't last forever. Say sorry and apologize."

"I can't Dad."

"Oh really son." You know what you are seriously full of it."

 **A month later**

Maddie kept looking pacing through the pages of her textbook. It was the championship game for her basketball and she was nervous and scared. Tyler her best friend and cousin was laughing with his girlfriend. Maddie lightly punched his shoulder. He backed up.

"Ty,chill out. You'll see her later." Tyler chuckled. Maddie looked back at her textbook. The bell rang which meant that it was lunch time. Maddie closed her textbook and put it in her school bag,she grabbed her bags and walked to the cafeteria and grabbed her lunch this girl Carmen and her posse of friends came up behind Maddie and tripped her.

"What was that for?" Maddie yelled putting all the eyes on her.

"Oops sorry. I was trying to walk past but you were in the way." Maddie stood up and was eye to eye with Carmen. Tyler came up behind her and pushed her back. Hunter stood back and watched it. Hunter just looked surprised Maddie didn't do anything.

"Whoa. girl. You are not getting in trouble not today. The team needs you."

Maddie brushed it off and walked to a table and started eating, her best friend Caroline sat next to her.

"Maddie,you should've punched her." Maddie turned her head and laughed.

"Yeah and let her get me kicked off the team. No,I'm good Caroline." It was towards the end of the day, Maddie walked to the girl's locker room,she started getting ready for the game. She put her basketball uniform on and put her basketball shoes on then walked to the court. She saw her Uncle Shane standing in front of her.

"Hey Coach!" She yelled

"Maddie,I want you to start drills since you are captain." Maddie gathered the team into a huddle. After a couple hours of practice it was time for the game. Grant walked into the gym in his regular clothes, he put a hat on his head so Maddie wouldn't recognize him. He sat above Grayson and Mikey and Daniel. Erin,Jay,Kyle and everyone else was there. Brynleigh was captain of the cheer squad so she was cheering. Kyle and Brynleigh were going through a breakup which made Kyle feel like shit. The game started, It was 45-12 by halftime. Maddie and Carmen being leading scorer. Everyone in the school was at the game. Tyler sat next to his parents and giggled with his girlfriend Hailey. It was towards the end of the game, the score was 78-34, Chicago High leading, Maddie missed the shot.

"Voight! Come sit out! That's your fifth mistake!" yelled Shane

Maddie moaned as she started walking to the bench. Shane called in for a time out and switched Maddie with Jenna, another girl on her team.

A couple minutes later

"C'mon Coach! Put me in!" She yelled

Shane turned and called another timeout,Shane put her back in the game.

There is two minutes on the clock, Maddie gets put back into the game. She starts a drill then passes the ball to Carmen. She passes it back to Maddie. Maddie is dribbling the ball as she goes up to do a layup the score is 84-40, a girl on the other team pushes her. Giving Maddie her third foul. Grant stands up and takes his hat off. There is thirty seconds left.

"Oh come on Ref! It wasn't her fault!" He yelled

Maddie started dribbling for her free throw. She turned her head and screamed. She threw the ball and made the shot. The game ended and Chicago won. Shane ran onto the court and hugged her. Maddie stood still as her dad ran onto the court and hugged his daughter. He picked her up and held tight to her.

"Daddy,you are home." She yelled

Grant kissed her head.

"I'm home baby. For the month. I love you baby girl." Caroline ran out and hugged her best friend.

"We won Caroline!" She yelled

Tyler ran down and hugged his best friend.

"It's because of me you won." Tyler joked

Maddie pushed him.

"Right Ty. I won because of Uncle Shane and your dad and Kyle." Maddie smiled, Kyle came down and hugged her.

"Thanks Kyle." Grant hugged her. "Maddie, I'm so proud of you." Maddie walked over to Parker and stood next to him.

"You played nicely Maddie." Maddie couldn't help but smile,

"Thanks." She pushed her hair back out of her face.

"I was uh wondering Maddie, if you'd like to go get ice cream or pizza." Parker turned around and looked at Hunter laughing.

"The team was going out for pizza afterward,but yeah. I'd like that." Parker walked over to Grant and Tyler. Hailey broke up with him.

"Oh come on." He yelled

Hailey walked over to her friends and started talking with Carmen. Parker turned Maddie around and the confetti was flowing everywhere. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. Grant nearly flipped out at the sight of his daughter kissing a boy. Shane stopped him from freaking out.

"I know,but she's my little girl." He smiled, Shane tapped his shoulder.

"Grant,She's 14. You gotta let her go. She's gonna grow up. And she's gonna be mad at you for taking another tour."

"This is my fourth one. I know Shane. But I gotta help. I can't not do it,It's all I've known for the past thirteen years."

"Grant,I know you wanna help but you're gonna hurt her. You gotta do something else. I can't, I just can't get a call saying you are dead. It happened with my Uncle Jay and my dad. I can't handle another death Grant. Please don't go for another one. I'm begging you."

Grant scoffed, "Shane,I know what you went through. I need to help people, it's what I was taught to do."

"Grant,You have been doing 3 tours now. .You are okay, you don't need to do anymore. You did what you had to do." Grant walked over to Parker,

"Parker, if you hurt my baby girl. I swear either Shane or I will have your head on a stick." He backed up innocently. Maddie hugged her uncle.

"I guess I should listen to you more Uncle Shane." Shane chuckled

"Maddysn,you'll do great and you'll be a great police officer one day."

"Well,I had the best uncle in the world teaching me how to do it." Maddie walked away,Grayson walked up and stood next to Shane.

"Maddie is a bright girl,I know you are worried about Grant. He's coming back home. He promised Maddie. I'm gonna head home. It's supposed to snow, I just gotta go to the district before though. Can Tyler stay at your house?"

"Sure. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Shane kissed his little sister on the forehead. Kyle walked up and hugged his big brother.

"Can you help me with something?" Shane nodded his head.

"With what Kyle?" Kyle smiled

"Brynleigh,she broke up with me and I seriously need help with it. It's not even funny Shane. I'm heartbroken and I lost my best friend."

"Kyle,Just talk to her." Kyle scoffed

After pizza Everyone went to the district because everyone was with Shane,Erin and Jay ran up the steps.

"You are stuck here. The roads are closed!" yelled Jay

"Shit." Hunter was walking home when Platt told him to get inside the district. He scoffed but he had to go.

"Well,I have my phone charger so I'll be in the break room charging it." said Brynleigh

 **Hey! Here is chapter 3. It was supposed to be chapter 4 but I decided to push it up! I love you all and next chapter should be up next week or in the next couple of days! Thank you for reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Snowy Days bring Surprises

Maddie hugged her dad. Morgan called Hunter.

"Hunter! Where are you?"

"I'm at the district. I was walking home and Platt pulled me inside. I was going to walk home but I couldn't."

"Hunter, I'm walking down there now."

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll tell Mrs. Gracie that I'm stuck here."

"Alright." Morgan hung up the phone. Shane walked into the bullpen and stood.

"I wanna go home and sleep in my bed.. My comfortable bed." Grant chuckled as he hugged his nephew. Tyler laughed

"Uncle Grant, Why did you come home tonight?" Tyler asked

"Because I missed my daughter and my favorite nephew." Morgan walked up the steps of the bullpen. Hunter walked over and hugged his Mom. Shane turned around and saw her.

"Morgan? It's been what 13 years?" Morgan shook her head. Shane walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It has been that long. I am just gonna go. Come on Hunter!" She yelled. Shane looked at Hunter than back at Morgan.

"Wait. Hold on its been 13 years since we saw each other... Does that mean?"

"Yeah it means what you were about to say." Grant scoffed and hugged his daughter.

"You bitch. You kept It from me for this long. Why? I could've helped paid for something anything.. Really. Morgan, you could have at least told me I had a son." Morgan started walking away.

"Shane, you were gone for four years and then you took care of Maddie... I wasn't gonna sit here and watch her get all the attention when your son needed it. I knew what you would do... You would choose Maddie over him.. Shane, I did it to protect him and you."

"Morgan, I wouldn't have done any of that. I would have taken care of him. I miss 13 years of his life because of his selfish mother.. I thought we would end up together but I was seriously wrong.. I knew we wouldn't.. I guess you can go back to your husband or whoever the hell is helping you take care of him. I wanna see my son.."

"Mom,Can I stay here and hang out? Spend some time with my dad... I kinda wanna get to know him... All my life." Hunter smiled as he unlocked his phone and logged onto his instagram. It was all videos from Maddie's winning shot.

"Sure Son. Why not. Might as well stay here." Morgan walked out of the room and walked home. Hunter walked into the break room

"Hey Hunter!" Parker shouted, the kids were playing The Game of Life. Maddie was winning.

"Can I join in?" Hunter shot Maddie a smile. She moved her car a couple of places. Until she stopped on the chapel. Mikey was waiting for the right moment, He pulled out the box with Gracie's wedding ring. He got down on one knee and proposed.

Gracie looked down and saw her boyfriend down on one knee. She put her hand over her mouth and started crying.

"Gracie, You are my one and only and I want you to be mine for the rest of time until we die. I want to have more kids with you and I want you to be happy. Please Will you marry me?" Gracie shook her head yes and smiled so big. Mikey picked her up and kissed her. Mikey put Gracie down and yelled "Yes."

"I love you baby." Tyler stood up and hugged his parents. Shane hugged his "brother in law" and his sister.

"I'm proud of you sis. Congrats." Kyle walked up the steps of the bull pen,he sat down in Jay's desk.

"Bryn, I miss us hanging out. Please forgive me." Bryn turned her head and looked at her phone and started texting her friend Harper. Kyle stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm sorry. Really sorry I hurt you. I feel bad. I really do. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"How can I forgive you Kyle, you literally kissed my best friend. I can't forgive you for what you did."

"I swear I didn't. She kissed me. I promise Bryn. She kissed me,she was hitting on me." Maddie walked out of the break room and chuckled.

"Brynleigh,I swear it was her fault. I'm not trying to get into your business,but Brooke kissed him first. He pushed her away." Maddie looked back at Kyle and smiled.

"How do you know?" Brynleigh asked

"I was I uh in the locker room. The girl's locker room. Kyle thought all the girls left. He was arguing with her over Brooke hitting on him. He didn't know I was in there. Brooke kissed him. Yeah. I know I could've kept it in but why punish the guy you love because of something he didn't do. We know you love him. He's your best friend."

"He'll have to show it to me. I know he loves me but let him show it to me." Jay walked out of Hank's office.

"Kyle Henry James Halstead,what were you doing in the girl's locker room?"

"Dad,I was trying to fix what ever the hell happened. Because Brynleigh wouldn't believe me. I need some proof. I swear I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Kyle slumped back down into his dad's chair. He pulled out his phone and started texting his friend Alex. Gracie walked into the office and hugged her mom.

"Mom,I gotta tell you something." Erin nodded her head.

"Yeah,what's wrong?" Erin looked a bit worried, Gracie smiled. She took her coat off and lifted her shirt up. She revealed a little bump. Erin put her hand over her face, and smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Congrats Gracie. I am so happy to be getting another grandchild. I won't tell anyone until you are ready,but you will need to tell Platt because you are not going out on patrol. I'll pair Mikey and Shane up. I have an idea for you telling your dad. I was going to use it for Kyle but decided against it. Get him a birthday present with baby things like a onesie that says 'You are going to be a grandpa... Again'"

Gracie smiled real big. She hugged her Mom one last time before walking into the bullpen. She hugged her fiancee,then hugged Shane. Hunter sat in the break room, he looked through his instagram and it was all videos of Maddie's winning shot. It was all that was posted that night. Everyone was excited about Chicago High finally winning,after 10 years.

Maddie hugged her Dad tightly. "Dad,please never go on me. I can't live without you. Promise."

Grant hugged her even tighter. "I promise baby girl."


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprise For Him

**A week later**

Kyle sat in his room looking at the pictures of him and Brynleigh. He was heartbroken, Bryn was the only girl he had ever loved. Brynleigh was his best friend. His friend Alex has been telling him that there will be other girls when really there will never be another girl he will ever love. Brynleigh is the one. Shane didn't have anyone. He loves Brynleigh.

"Kyle,Come on. Let's go to the district." said Jay

"Dad,Brynleigh might be there and I don't want to see her."

"Kyle,You gotta get out the house."

Kyle moaned as he looked back at the picture. His dad saw a tear roll down his face.

"Dad,she's the only girl I have ever loved."

Jay put his hand on Kyle's back. "I know son. There will be more girls."

"But I don't want any other girl. I want her." Kyle held up a picture of the two from when they were five.

Brynleigh sat on her steps in front of her house looking at her instagram pictures.

"Bryn,go get ready. We gotta go." yelled Adam

Brynleigh wiped the tear from her face and walked to her room. She stood looking at the picture. She was heartbroken. She missed him.

Kyle walked into the district groggy.

"Kyle what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just mad. I want to go home." Kyle turned around but Jay stopped him.

"Oh no you don't son." Jay chuckled then pushed him up the stairs.

"Dad,I don't wanna be here." When they walked upstairs Kyle saw Brynleigh.

"Kyle! You can't avoid her forever." said Jay, Jay rolled his eyes at his stubborn son.

"Oh yes I can." He sat down in his dad's chair.

"Dad,Can I go?" moaned Brynleigh

"Yeah.. No. Sit." Adam snapped

Brynleigh sat down and looked at her phone.

Kyle stood up and turned around. "Why did we break up? I thought we said no matter what. We would never break up but I guess it looks like I was wrong. We did break up and it was my fault. You can go about your life and I'll go about mine. I'm sorry. Just saying this because I'm leaving in a year and if I never see you again I love you. No Matter What. Brynleigh Madelyn Ruzek when I gave you that promise ring I meant it. I'm coming home and you and I will pick up right where we left off. Okay. I love you. But you gotta try to love me back. I'm sorry for what I did but You are the only girl I love and will ever love except our daughter because I want a little girl like you running around our living room screaming the lyrics to frozen. I want little us running around one day. I love you. One day I hope you realize I love you more than the moon and the sky." Brynleigh looked back at her phone and ignored him.

"Kyle,how can I forgive you when you kissed my best friend. I can't ever forgive you for what you did. You kissed Brooke." Kyle rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Maddie stormed up the steps of Intelligence. "Oh my gosh. WHY? WHY DO BOYS HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING ANNOYING?" Maddie yelled as Tyler followed behind her.

"Maddie,what's wrong?" asked Brynleigh

"Parker, I found him kissing another girl who happens to be his ex girlfriend. I can't believe him Brynleigh. Tyler, I swear you better get out of my face." Maddie put her fist up like she was getting ready to hit him. Tyler stepped back and hugged Kyle.

"Maddie,you are too young for boys. Didn't Shane warn you?" Jay asked as he started his paperwork. Maddie shook her head no. Grant followed Shane up the steps.

"Does anyone know why I'm partnered up with Mikey now?" Shane asked, Everyone turned their heads and shook them no.

"Well, Platt just told me Mikey was my new partner. I don't know why,but I guess I'll find out soon." Gracie walked up the steps a couple minutes later. She hugged her son.

"Gracie,did you know that you are not on patrol anymore." Gracie shook her head no. She lied, she wanted to keep it a secret as long as she could.

"Alright. Well,you aren't on patrol anymore."

 **A Week Later**

 **January 18**

Everyone was going to Molly's to celebrate Gracie's engagement party. Shane decided to throw a party with the help of Grant for his sister. Tyler helped Maddie put up a sign. He dropped it.

"What the hell Tyler. Stop!" Shane turned his head and started laughing. Maddie hasn't been having a great week from Parker kissing another girl and finding out her dad has to go back to war in a couple of months. Gracie stood in the mirror of her room, she put on a loose fitting dress and a coat so no one would notice her small but noticeable bump, she put on her boots and put her earrings in. Grant had driven Maddie home so she could put her outfit on. She decided on leggings a sweater and her white converse. Tyler just put his jeans on and his red polo. When it was time to leave everyone got into their cars and drove to Molly's.

Mikey opened the door for Gracie and his son. It was decorated with dim lights and a banner that read "Congrats Mikey and Gracie!"

Jay walked over to the couple and hugged them tightly. "Congrats You two." Jay smiled as Erin walked over to him and kissed him.

"Gracie,Congrats." Erin let out a small chuckle. Mikey let go of Gracie and walked over to Grant. He smiled as his older brother hugged him.

"I have an announcement." Mikey yelled, Everyone got quiet.

"Grant, would you be my best man? I'd love for you to do it, but I need you to promise me one thing." Grant shook his head.

"Don't leave us. I can't lose you big bro." Grant chuckled

"I'm not leaving. I promise. I'd love to be your best man, standing next to my younger brother who is getting married before me." Gracie smiled

"I have an announcement myself." Gracie shouted, everyone looked towards Gracie. She smiled

"I'm having a baby. Due May 10th." Mikey walked over to his fiancee and hugged her.

"You are joking?" Gracie shook her head.

"No,I'm not. I'm pregnant. Mikey,we are having that baby." Mikey picked her up and kissed her. Maddie let out a small squeal.

"I am so happy this is the best news. I've heard all week." Maddie walked over to her aunt and hugged her. Shane smiled as he took a sip of his beer. He enjoyed the night, he enjoyed it good. He loved hanging with his family they meant the world to him. Tyler was shocked, he didn't know what to say for a couple minutes. He sat there kinda blank. Maddie walked over to him and lightly punched him.

"Tyler,are you excited?" Maddie smiled

"Yeah. I am."

 **Here is another chapter and half of it was already written, I just copied and pasted it and then wrote the rest. Thanks for reading this story. I appreciate if you would review they make me happy. Just a reminder, thank you to the Veterans who risk their lives everyday for my freedoms.**


	6. Chapter 6: You'll Regret it

Shane sat on his couch watching the Predators vs. Capitals game. Maddie and Grant walked in the door. Shane smiled as he saw his niece walk in the door.

"Maddie, there's something I want you to have because they kept me safe and They'll keep you safe." Shane walked to his room and grabbed his dog tags. He walked back out.

"You want me to have your dog tags?" Maddie looked confused. She smiled as Shane put the dog tags in her hand.

"These are supposed to keep me safe? Shouldn't you keep them?"  
Shane shook his head.

"No.. I have my dad's to keep me safe. Maddie, these kept me safe and they will keep you safe. I want you to have them. Put them on and never take it off. Promise me?" Maddie shook her head and hugged her uncle.

"I promise." Grant shot Shane a smile.

Gracie stood in front of the mirror looking at her tiny bump, she placed her hand on top of it and smiled big. Mikey came up behind her and hugged her, he placed his hand on top of hers. He kissed her.

"I'm so excited to meet our miracle." Kyle sat on his bed doing his homework. He started crying because his best friend, ex girlfriend had said no more to being his girlfriend.

"Dad,Uncle Shane, Tyler has his fifth girlfriend this month." Shane chuckled as his niece said that.

"Just let him go Maddie, he'll find one he really likes and he won't let her go. hopefully."

"Kyle,come on! Let's go!" Jay shouted

"Dad,I'm not coming so please leave me alone." Kyle yelled back.

"We have to go son. It's your grandpa's birthday." Kyle moaned as his dad left the room. Gracie stood up and started getting dressed.

Kyle threw his shirt off and put his polo on then finished getting ready. He got a text from Brynleigh.

"You know how you said No Matter what? Kyle,I need your help. Like fast. Alex, he um. Just hurry." Brynleigh sighed as she texted him.

"Dad,I'll meet you there. Bryn needs my help." Kyle ran out the door.

"Erin,we are in trouble."

Erin chuckled "Jay,we were in trouble the day we decided to name him Kyle. I know you miss him. He was a wonderful father and best friend. You were lucky to have him." Erin smiled

"Thanks Er, and it's true." Kyle jumped onto his bike and rode it to Brynleigh's house. He threw it down and ran to the door. He knocked.

"Kyle,why are you here?" Kim asked

"Brynleigh texted me 20 minutes ago. To come here."

"Oh,well Alex is here I don't know if you wanna?" Kyle walked in. He ran up to Brynleigh's room and saw Alex and Brynleigh kissing. He turned around ran back outside.

"I feel for that kid when I saw you and Wendy kissing." Kim said

"Kim,we were engaged."

"Yeah but it still hurt like a knife. Kyle loves our daughter and she just stabs him in the back." Kim smiled as she put her earrings in.

"Kyle,wait!" Brynleigh yelled.

"Get off of me. YOU LIED TO ME. YOU ALWAYS DO! HOW IS THIS FAIR YOU GO DATE MY BEST FRIEND BEHIND MY BACK! BRYNLEIGH I LOVE YOU I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I WILL LOVE YOU TIL THE DAY I DIE!" Kyle yelled

"Kyle,I love you but we aren't ever gonna work out. You are leaving in a year. I don't want to date you not knowing if you'd come home or not."

"Brynleigh,I'm just your backup? huh. I love you." Kyle grabbed her cheeks and kissed her until she pulled back.

"Kyle, just go." Adam walked outside and pushed Kyle away.

"Uncle Adam, I love her. She's my girlfriend. Or I guess she was." Jay and Erin jumped into the truck and drove to Hank's house. Kyle instead of going to Hank's he went home and threw on his basketball shorts he went outside and played basketball. It startedd pouring.

"Dad,Is Kyle supposed to come?" Shane asked

"Yeah he was supposed too. I don't know where he went. Shane,he's a lot like you." Shane shook his head.

"I know and that's why I'm worried." Shane grabbed his keys then ran outside. He got in his truck and drove to his parents house. He noticed Kyle playing basketball.

"Shane,go. You don't have to be here."

"I do little brother. I'm worried about you. A lot. Brynleigh is gonna realize soon. I promise. They always do."

Kyle smiled as he shot the ball. He felt the rain drip onto his body and soaking wet shirt.

"I don't even care about going to Granpda's. I don't even wanna go. I'm not in the mood. How's Maddie and Tyler?"

"They are good. Maddie is getting aggravated with Tyler dating every girl in his class but she's good. They wanna see their uncle Kyle."

"Don't call me that. I feel old when I'm only 17. " Shane chuckled as he hugged his little brother.

"Cmon little bro. You can't keep worrying about."

"No. I'm good besides you did this. Hell you went and visited Uncle Kyle's grave every time something got tough."

Shane walked away and got into his truck. "Kyle,I love you little bro." Kyle turned around and started shooting the balls into the goal. Kyle walked inside and slid against the wall in the bathroom.

"Why can't she love me? I don't get it. I honestly don't." Kyle cried.

Kyle looked over at his phone and saw three missed calls from Alex.

"Alex,what do you want?"

"Br BryBrynliegh was kidnapped." Alex stuttered. Kyle hung up the phone in shock.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. New chapter will be up soon. I have a cheer competition this weekend so I may not be on. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Go was the Worst Idea

**Happy CPD day! Enjoy!**  
 **I do not own anything All rights go to NBC and Dick Wolf**

Erin stood in front of the board,she put Brynleigh's photo up on it then sat down at her desk.

"Brynleigh Madelyn Ruzek. She's 17." Platt yelled to Patrol

Kyle couldn't even get through the door,it was so packed. He pushed his way through the door and stood in front of Platt's desk.

"HEY! MY BEST FRIEND BRYNLEIGH SHES MISSING. PLEASE HELP FIND HER!" All of the patrol men left. They walked out the door. Platt buzzed Kyle up.  
"Anything?"

"No. Son, we haven't gotten anywhere."  
Kyle threw his hands in the air.

"This is bullshit. Where would she go? She wouldn't just leave her house. It was close to 8."

"I uh." Alex put his finger out.

"No shut the fuck up. You have no say in this." Kyle yelled. Shane pushed him back.

"Shane,step back. I swear. I'll punch you."

"You punch me and I'll punch you harder. Step back!" Shane yelled pushing his little brother back. Jay came through the both of them and pushed them off.

"You two aren't going to punch anyone. I'm gonna send you home Kyle."  
Kyle threw Jay's hand off his shoulder.

"No dad. She is my best friend. I love her and I'm gonna fight until I get her back." Jay smiled at Adam and Kim. Kim hugged Adam tightly.

"Kyle, we are gonna get her back." Erin assured. Kyle shook his head and walked back and sat in his mom's desk. He looked at his phone at a picture of him and Bryn. He wiped the tear from his face.

"Why are you crying she's not even your girlfriend." Alex added. Kyle got up and punched him in the nose. Jay pulled his son back and Shane pulled Alex back.

"Whoa son. Chill the hell out." Jay yelled. He walked into Hank's office and sat down.

"Hank,I'm losing my mind. We have to find her and bring her home safely. I can't." Hank hugged Jay then sat back down.

"Jay, I need to talk to Kyle. He's out of hand now. I know I can see it. He loves her. I'm worried about Brynleigh."  
Jay scoffed then checked his watch.

"Yeah. Me too." Jay walked out and heard they found something.

"Fuck." Kyle mumbled as he picked up headphones that were Brynleigh's. Kyle wiped the sweat from his forehead. Kyle walked towards the door and kicked it open. The guy immediately started shooting and the bullet hit Kyle in the chest.

"Fuck! Shane! Come here!" Shane ran over towards his brother shooting so he wouldn't get shot and started putting pressure on the wound. They all heard tire screeches coming from the back and a van was speeding in the ally. Jay picked his son up and placed him on the gurney then let Reese and Gavin Severide take him to the hospital. Reese climbed in the back then Shane jumped in. Jay smacked the back then ran and hugged Erin.

"Jay,our son. He was shot." Erin was in shock she didn't know what to do. Jay hugged her tight and wiped her tears.

"Shit shit. Kyle stay with me. Don't go." Shane held his hand.

"Fuck he's flatlining!" Reese yelled.

They arrived at the hospital.

"Erin,Jay go to the hospital. We'll finish the case." Erin grabbed her pistol then walked out the door she got into the car and Jay drove to the hospital. Erin got out of the car and ran inside.

"Any news on Kyle Shane?" Grayson stood up and grabbed her stomach.

"Holy shit. Ow. Mom,Get the nurse." Grayson yelled in pain. April ran over towards her and put her in a wheelchair. Erin followed her to the room, Mikey ran in next, Tyler sat next to Maddie and waited news for Kyle.

"I hope your mom is okay Ty." Maddie smiled

"I hope she is too. I hope nothing is wrong with the baby. I would die if there was." Erin held her daughter's hand.

Will started working on his nephew. "Come on man don't do this to me."

 **In Heaven**

Kyle walked up towards his Uncle Kyle and looked around "Who are you?" Kyle asked

"I'm your uncle Kyle. The one you are named after. I was your dad's best friend. Now listen bud, I've been watching over you since the day you were born and I need you to go back to your parents and siblings and niece and nephews. I know it may be a hard task but you can do it. You can wake up and tell Brynleigh you never wanna leave her. Sure she may say no but I know you're a Halstead and Halstead's fight for what they want. Look at your dad. He fought for your mom for a long time before she was finally his. I'm telling you fight for her and you'll get her back. I'm watching over everyone and You were made to do great things and one of them is to become the hero. I know what you wanna do, do it. Go become a Soldier. I did."

"You got yourself killed. That could've been my dad." Uncle Kyle chuckled.

"It wasn't,it was me for a reason son. I was killed because God wanted Shane and wanted you to have a father. Sure I miss my kids but I put Jay on the will for a reason. I put him on it because I know he would do the same for me. Grant, I know what he's thinking his daughter is growing up without a dad,but no she has a father-figure. Shane. Your dad,he raised him right."

Kyle hugged his uncle. "Thank you for everything and for dragging my dad home."

Kyle opened his eyes and he was back in the hospital. Will had fixed his wounds and he was in a coma. Will didn't know when he would wake up. Erin sat next to her son.

"Mikey,it hurts." The OB GYN started the ultrasound to see what was wrong. Gracie squeezed Mikey's hand tight.

"Ah Ms. Halstead, It's nothing big you are experiencing pains,it's normal but I do have some news. You are carrying twins." Gracie turned her head towards Mikey and smiled.

"Damn you and your sperm Michael." Gracie laughed as Tyler walked into the room after the ultrasound was done.

"So Ma, what's wrong?" Gracie smiled

"You are gonna have two little siblings instead of one. I am having twins." Tyler looked worried and confused.

"Whoa wait. So you are having twins?" Mikey shook his head then hugged his son.

"Yeah." Shane walked into Kyle's room minutes later and put his dad's dog tags around his neck.

"He's gonna make it. My dad is gonna protect him." Shane smiled then kissed Erin and walked out the door.

"Shane, you gotta come see this. Hunter and Maddie were both kidnapped."Kevin spat, Shane grabbed tight to his best friend and hugged him.

"My baby girl. She's she's gone." Grant cried.

"You are never going to get away with this." Maddie spat, then spit in the guy's face, the guy smacked him then started raping her. Hunter tried getting out and helping her but he couldn't.

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BECAUSE I DO! Anyway thanks for reading. I love you all and I appreciate it. Tonight Chicago PD returns and I'm so excited. Thanks for it. Happy Easter if I don't upload again. I love where I'm going with this and I really liked writing the part with Kyle and his uncle.**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Let Go

"Uncle Shane,what happened?" Shane turned around.

"Ma..Maddie was kidnapped." Tyler's face went blank.

"No she wasn't. she couldn't have been." Tyler hugged his grandpa then let go.

"I am gonna be back. I'm sure Morgan would want to know about Hunter." When Shane arrived at the house he knocked on the door, Morgan came and answered it. She was a little high when she did.

"Morgan, our son was kidnapped." Shane smelled beer and drugs.

"He's in his room. I checked on him a couple hours ago." Shane pushed through the door.

"The hell he is. Look Morgan, I could arrest you on drug charges while taking with a minor in the house." Morgan scoffed.

"Alright bye Shane. Who cares where my son went." Shane walked out the door.

"When I find him, I'm taking you to court and I'm fighting for custody."

"You only care about yourself and Grant's daughter, you have never cared about Hunter til now." Shane scoffed.

"I didn't even know about him. I want to raise him and I will." Shane slammed the door the drove to the district he answered his phone to a private caller.

"Hello?" Shane asked

"Hello,I need five thousand dollars or both girls are getting blown up." Shane dropped the phone as mouse started listening in.

"Fuck." Shane mumbled, Mikey ran up the steps,and hung up the phone.

"Uncle Mouse ping the phone." Mikey yelled, Shane sat in his desk before he did anything stupid.

Kyle laid in a coma in the hospital. Jay didn't know what to do. He was freaking out. He needed his son home and alive.

Brynleigh started screaming but it was no use. No one could hear her as the guy was raping her. Adam needed his daughter home, without her his life would be nothing. She was his life. Brynleigh started coughing up blood.

"Fuck." Hunter mumbled, as the guy untied him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hunter asked

"I'm letting you go. I just need the girls." Hunter let go and started fighting back. Maddie started screaming louder as Hunter was punching him.

"I'm gonna get you out Maddie." Brynleigh started squirming and her hands slipped out but then the guy took a rod and knocked Hunter's head then hit Brynleigh.

All they remember is seeing flashing lights as they were being taken to the hospital. Jay feared they weren't going to make it. When they got there after finding the warehouse. all three kids were surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Fuck." Will mumbled as he looked at the damage on Hunter's head.

"Come on Hunter. You gotta wake up." Shane yelled holding his son's hand.

Grant sat next to his daughter's bedside waiting for her to wake up but Will said there might be a chance that she wouldn't wake up. Grant couldn't live without her. Maddie is his baby girl and his everything. If anything happened to her. Grant would flip out. He kissed her hand then walked out the room.

"Any news on Kyle?" Grant asked Mikey.

"No. He's still in the coma but he should wake up soon Will said." Grant smiled then walked into his room.

"Hey Kyle,you need to wake up for your dad. He needs you alive and when you wake up you go to Brynleigh and you tell her you love her and you'll never let her go. Who cares if she doesn't think so Kyle, you need to do it. You need to just live in the moment because one day she might be another man's girl. That's not good if she is another man's girl. Dude just take the advice because Emily she's someone else's when she could be mine but no she isn't. When you wake up you kiss her and kiss her for a long time. I love you like my little brother. Wake up soon."

Kyle's eyes fluttered opened and he opened his mouth. "Holy crap." He muttered.

"You good kid?" Grant asked patting his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I heard what you said and I planned on doing it. It probably wouldn't work. She's made up her mind and maybe I should too. I should just let her go." Ky;e wiped off the tears streaming down his face.

 _"Sometimes This side of heaven is hell."_

He needs to know that everything is gonna be okay. Kyle laid in the hospital bed looking staring at the ceiling. He burst into tears after he realized he would never have Brynleigh in his arms again. He realized if she didn't want him then he didn't want her either. Shane watched as Kyle was sitting in the bed crying, but he didn't walk in. He stood in front the window and watched him breaking. Jay sat in the church in the hospital breaking. He burst into tears as he saw his reflection.

"Why do you have to be so damn ugly. I don't get it. You take my best friend then you nearly take my son and my niece and grandkids. It's not cool. I love you a lot and I'm damn thankful you saved my life and brought me home so I could meet them. But You took my best friend away from me, I can't thank you for it and I can't say I hate you either but you should've taken me. I would want to go. To give Shane his dad back. I wish it was me when I was battling the war and the ptsd. Lord, I wish it was still me. I love Erin a lot she saved my life, like you and Kyle did. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He put the gun to his head as Erin walked in she grabbed it and pulled him in for the tightest hug. He buried his head in her chest and they sat there on the pew. Erin held him tight. She didn't want to let go of him. Nothing would ever make her let go of him. Jay cried his eyes out. Tyler watched outside the window as his grandpa cry into his grandma's chest.

"I love you Jay and I'm never letting you go. I can't let go,because if I ever lost you. I'd probably die." Erin held tight.

Shane sat next to his son looking at the monitor beeping and he heard the sound making him cringe. Morgan ran in the door and started screaming. "Look at what you did Shane!" She yelled

"Go home. You don't deserve to be a mother. I found you with drugs. You were under the influence. Really?" Morgan scoffed and kissed her son. Making Shane cringe.

Grant sat next to his daughter holding her hand waiting for her to get up.

 **I'm sorry for the delay, I was sick last week. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Nothing ever goes as planned so be surprised if I continue with the original plot and ideas. Because I have so much planned for this. Update coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad News, Good News

**I don't own anything. All rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC. Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate everything. Please read and review!**

There were three people in the car, Ryan Smith, Mikey Voight and Shane Halstead. They were all doing patrol around the neighborhood when they stopped in front a stop sign. Shane had a bad feeling about it. They looked around then someone started shooting at them. Shane backed up into the patrol car. Ryan started shooting at the bad guys. He was hit.

"Shit!" Shane ran to his side and started putting pressure on the wound.

"Call it in Michael!" Ryan looked up at Shane and smiled.

"You are coming home. Your girls need you!" Shane started crying as Reese and Gavin put him on the gurney. Mikey rode with him. Jay came and pushed him against the wall.

"Shane, don't you dare son." Jay threatened.

"Dad, one of my best friends was shot down! He has two girls and a boy on the way. You think I'm gonna let who did this get away with it? Hell no. Dad, if he dies. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Jay hugged him then put him in the car. He let one of the older patrol men drive him home.

Kyle walked up the stairs in crutches. He had no choice but to use them.  
"Your brother Should be coming now!" Platt yelled.

"Fuck." Kyle mumbled as he saw Alex watching Kevin do his thing.

"You better get out of my way or this crutch is gonna be shoved up your ass." Alex backed up, so he wouldn't hit him. Kyle sat down and watched as Shane stomped up the steps pissed as hell.

"What happened Shane?"

"Don't speak to me or that crutch might get shoved up your ass Kyle." Kyle stepped back and let Kyle do his job.

The phone rang so Kyle picked it up. "Hello? This is Intelligence."

"Ryan Smith has been pronounced dead." Shane's mouth shot open as he opened his holster and dropped his gun on the table.

"I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going but know this gun is gonna kill me if I take it with me." Kyle looked over at his older brother. He sat back and looked at his phone. Brynleigh was still in a coma and he was loosing hope that he'd ever win her back.

Tyler stood in front of Maddie's room. "Please Maddie wake up. Please for me. Your best friend." Tyler walked away and sat in the waiting room.

Grant picked up his phone and answered the call "Grant, I know you were not supposed to come back for a year but we need you. Report at the airport, Next week." Grant nearly dropped his phone.

"I I will be there." He hung up the phone and went to go throw it but Shane stopped him

"Shane, you are _back_ on duty. I have to go back next week." Shane pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't die on me bro. I can't lose you. You are coming home because Maddie needs her dad. If you don't. I swear." Grant chuckled.

"I'm coming home. I promise.."

"So it's true. You are going back. Uncle Grant you are so fucking messed up now. You can't go. Maddie needs her dad. I need my uncle. I haven't been able to spend anytime with you and I want to because you mean the world to me. Uncle Grant, please come home." Grant walked over to Tyler and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm not gonna leave. Ty, I'm coming home. I promise."

"You know what I'm gonna be back. I gotta go do something." Shane chuckled and walked over to Caroline Platt a girl he knows from school.

Shane turned her around and kissed her. "Whoa. Shane."

"Do you wanna go out for dinner? Tonight 6 o'clock. I'll pick you up." Shane smirked and started walking away.

"I'll go. I'll be ready for 6." Caroline turned around and Maggie chuckled.

"You are in love?" April asked.

"A little." Caroline smiled then went back to doing her work.

"He's a charm. He just does it. That's what he did to me. I ruined it." Reese said, Gavin chuckled.

"That's your fault. Now you're mine." Reese smiled then kissed him.

Shane walked in front the mirror and punched it. Tyler stood outside watching.

"Uncle Shane,are you okay?" Tyler asked. Shane turned around, and shook his head.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"Yeah Ty. I'm fine. I need to go home. I have a date." Shane grabbed his phone and on the way out he saw Ryan's wife and kids.

"Uncle Shane!" The girls yelled.

"Hey Bel, Hey Vivian." They both ran up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Mel." Shane hugged her before walking out the hospital,but he stopped because Grant started screaming that Maddie was seizuring. Shane ran back in following April.

"Fuck." Grant mumbled.

Will walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Mr. Voight,your daughter she may experience memory loss. She suffered a bad head injury and it messed up her memory." Grant nearly fell to the ground.

Kyle stood in front of Brynleigh's window watching her sleep, in a coma. She opened eyes and turned her head towards Kyle. Kyle started walking away he didn't want her to notice him.

"Kyle,wait!" She yelled.

"Okay what? Now you wanna say sorry? I got shot trying to find you and save your life but I guess it didn't matter because all you care about is Alex. I said I was sorry. I am. I promise. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. But you obviously don't love me. SO I guess this is goodbye."

Kyle walked away. Brynleigh laid back down.

Shane opened the door for Caroline at the restaurant, he pulled the chair put and let her sit down.

"I'm sorry I never talked to you in school." Caroline chuckled.

"You were busy with everyone else. Being the star basketball player." Shane laughed remembering everything.

"Yeah. That was the happiest moment of my life. When my dad was still alive." Caroline smiled as she ordered her food.

"Well Shane, it was nice talking with you.."

"You think this date is over right? You are wrong." Shane smirked then opened the truck door for her. Caroline hopped in the turned the radio on. Die a Happy Man by Thomas Rhett came on.

"Oh I could die a happy man." was the last thing it said. Shane smiled at her.

"Shane,I'd love to have dinner with you again. It was really nice." Shane let her out then followed her in her house. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"I really do love you. I hope you know that. You are a really nice girl. I'm sorry for this. I should go." Shane backed up and started walking out but Caroline grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. She unbuttoned his shirt, Shane smiled then picked her up and they went into the bedroom.

 **Well all need a little fluff in our lives right? I hope you like Caroline because she's here to stay. Anyways the plot of this is coming I don't want to rush anything and Shane might be hitting a dark road soon? Hmm... What could that mean? Read and see. I hope you liked this and Brynleigh and Kyle? I've lost hope but maybe things will get better. Who do you want to see more of? GoodNight!**


	10. Chapter 10: It would break me

Shane woke up next to Caroline the next morning, he smiled then rolled out of bed after looking at the time.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sorry for waking you. It's 5." Caroline smiled then got up out of bed. She put her scrubs on then grabbed her phone.

"I'll see you tonight." Her phone beeped then Shane's beeped.

"Hunter woke up. I gotta go." Caroline yelled kissing him then walking out the door. She drove to the hospital. Shane smiled big then walked out the door.

Shane walked up the steps people were saying sorry. "Halstead, they have the guy who did it." Shane chuckled then walked down stairs. Kyle was down there watching him. Shane took his gun out of his holster then handed it to him.

"Don't hurt me." He yelled. Shane let out a tiny chuckle.

"You killed my best friend. He has two daughters and a boy on the way. He has a wife. YOU KILLED HIM COLD BLOODED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I'm gonna kill you!" Shane yelled, he grabbed his neck then started strangling it.

"Shane, stop a little bit." Kyle shouted.

He turned his head and shot him a look. "Kyle, what would you do if it was Blake? Or Alex? You would do the same. So don't fucking tell me to stop."

Gracie sat in the desk answering calls she couldn't wait to get these babies out of her. "When is this gonna be over?" Erin chuckled.

"Oh Gracie, you are in the beginning. It worse." Gracie started crying.

"Whoa baby what's wrong?" Mikey asked hugging her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry but emotions are kinda fucked up."

"What am I supposed to do? My best friend is dead. His wife is gonna raise her three kids alone." Shane yelled storming up the steps.

He got a call. "Shane, I need you at the hospital." Shane moaned then walked out of Intelligence. He stormed into The hospital and looked around.

"What happened? Is he gonna be okay?" Shane asked. Caroline shook her head as they walked closer to the room. Shane noticed Morgan sitting In the room.,

Morgan pulled out a gun as Shane walked into the room.  
"Morgan, leave now! You don't belong here. You said you didn't care about him. Leave. This isn't fair to him. He's only a kid. He's 14, you are drugged high. Just leave and let me take Hunter. We don't even have to go to court. He's fourteen."

"No. I'm not giving him up." Shane stepped back as she was still waving the gun in his face.

"Put the damn gun down." He yelled. Morgan kept waving it. Shane grabbed it from her and emptied the chamber. Shane grabbed Morgan and pulled her out the room.

"You are going to leave and give custody to me. It's the best thing." Morgan smiled then went and signed the papers. Shane didn't tell anyone about it yet.

"I'm sorry Dad. I I took drugs before I was kidnapped. It's just she made me." Shane sat on the bed and hugged him.

"Bud it's okay. You are going to live with me and Caroline. And Maddie."

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry for not telling you." Shane hugged him tighter.

"It's fine." Grant watched as Maddie started waking up. Will said to give her some space so he is.

"Where am I?" She asked. Still doped up on medicine.

"You are in the hospital baby. I'm your dad."

"No you aren't. You aren't my dad." Grant moaned.

"Maddie, I'll leave you alone."

"Can I see Uncle Shane?" Maddie asked , She sat up in the bed and watched as Grant left the room. Tyler walked in, Maddie started looking confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Your cousin, and best friend. I'm Tyler."

"Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Because you are my best friend and I was worried sick about you.. I didn't know what I'd do if you ever died." Maddie let out a tiny chuckle.

"I'm sorry for nearly giving you a heart attack." Shane paced around the hospital, he looked around and saw Grant.

"What happened? Is Maddie alright?" Grant shook his head no.

"No. She doesn't remember me and I'm leaving in a few days and Shane this is not good." Shane sighed then stepped back before his best friend punched him.

"Grant, chill out. She's gonna remember you. I promise."

"You don't understand Shane. She's the only thing I have left of Emily.. Since she left me I have been heartbroken.. I just need my baby girl to remember me."

"I know bro." Shane hugged him.

Shane walked into his house to see Caroline cooking dinner. It had been a long day and he would rather just go to sleep.

"Hey, I thought you'd might like dinner." Shane gave her a kiss before he walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

"Mom!" Kyle yelled

"What the hell do you want?" Erin asked

"Nevermind.. Do you know where Dad is?" Erin shook her head. Jay came in the door with a shovel in his hand

Kyle and Erin both laughed.. "Wait what?" Jay chuckled

"I was shoveling the yard.. Remember it's January.."

 **The next day**

Kyle hopped into school with the crutches. It was his first day back and he would rather be at home sleeping in his bed. He walked into the class and sat down.. He pulled out the dog tags and let them hang on top his shirt. His teacher Ryan Garret came up and stood in front of him.

"Hello Kyle, take the necklace off. You know the rules.." Kyle laughed looking around

"Do you realize what I'm wearing.. First of all a cross and second I'm wearing my dad's and uncle's dog tags.. I'm not taking either off. Sorry.."

"You will or you have a detention.." Mr. Garrett said

"Give me one, because it shouldn't be against the law to wear a necklace professing my faith and it shouldn't be a rule that I can't wear something that protects me.. I will wear these until the day I die. End of story now you can call the principal, call anyone else but I'm not taking them off. My dad and uncle protected this country wearing these dog tags.. My grandpa gave me this cross, he almost died twice protecting this city wearing it. You honestly think I'm gonna take it off.. My god, he protects me everyday of my life.. I will die professing my love for him.. I will die protecting that flag and that cross if it meant I could see him and meet my uncle." Kyle said proudly 

**I don't usually bring politics into my stories.. I'm telling you now, but one thing I love is God and if I can profess that any kind of way than I will.. This won't be the last you'll see of him in my stories. Also if you don't like stop reading my stories if you don't like that Kyle stood up for his faith and his dog tags, then so be it. But I'm not gonna stop writing about him.. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this..**


	11. Chapter 11: For What You Believe In

"Kyle your teacher called last night.." He smirked a little bit.

"Yeah and what did he want to talk about?" Kyle asked making himself a sandwich.

"Oh he wanted me to talk to you about wearing your necklaces. He said you refused to take them off.." Kyle shook his head

"Hell yes I refused. There's no way in hell I'm letting a damn liberal teacher tell me what should be correct and what's not.. No that's pretty much what the government does.. No. I'm good.. I'm not letting him tell me that I should take off my dog tags and my cross.. Uncle Kyle died protecting this country wearing these. You nearly died wearing them.. Grandpa almost died. I'm never taking them off. You can tell Mr. Garrett that too. I'd rather die protecting this land and professing my faith.." Jay walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you son for standing up for what you believe in.."

 **Next week**

Grant walked into the airport and sat down he looked around, Shane walked in holding hands with Caroline they sat down next to Grant..

"I don't want to go... All the other times they were worth it but now it's not... I'm gonna miss her so damn badly. I just want to get this over with." Grant stood up and turned around..

Shane got up and wrapped his arms around his best friend and he wouldn't let go. "Come home soon." was the last phrase he told him, he wanted to keep his goodbye short.. He let go and they fist bumped.

Grant bent down, grabbed his bag and walked out towards the airplane. Shane trying to hold back the tears he grabbed Caroline's hand and they both walked out..

"Do you want to stay in tonight? I mean we could go to that new Italian place.. Or just stay in.. Or go visit your son and niece." Shane smiled as Caroline kept walking in front of him

"Let's go to the hospital." Shane walked to the truck and got in, he started driving towards the hospital. Once they got there Shane got out, walked around and opened the door for Caroline.

"Thank you." She said moving towards the doors.

"Hey Maggie!" Shane walked into the hospital walking towards Hunter's room.

"Hey Bud!" Hunter smiled as Shane walked further into the room.

"Dad, my mom came and visited.." Shane rolled his eyes, and sat down.

"I'm sorry for not calling.." Shane put his hand on his leg

"Bud I don't care.. I just need to know that you are going to be safe.." Caroline watched in the window.

Maddie woke up and noticed Gracie standing by her. Mikey had walked into the room.

"Hey Maddie Moo." Maddie looked around the room confused

"Where is my dad?" She asked

"He left this morning.. He came by last night but you were sleeping." Maddie crossed her arms..

"He should've said goodbye. He never does.."

Jay looked at Shane sitting in his office..  
"Dad, what was the hardest thing you've ever done?" Shane asked

"Getting that call and seeing that flag draped casket.. I have to say I never want to see another one. Seeing that in front of me and seeing your dad one last time hearing the guns shoot and the trumpets.. That's the hardest thing seeing you crying sitting there seeing the dog tags be placed in your hand.. Shane, that was the hardest things seeing you sitting there in front of your dads casket.. That was it.."

"I hope that Grant doesn't leave us.. I can't handle it..."

"Son God is the one who chose this life for us.. Whether we want to follow it or not.. It's up to us.. Grant is gonna come back home and live his life.." Shane hugged Jay then started walking out of the office. He sat down in a desk then took his dog tags off.

"I miss you than anything dad.. I gave your dog tags to your nephew... I thought he would need them. He seems like he does.. He always does.."

Gracie walked up the stairs trying to stay calm..

"Shane! I need to tell you something." Shane looked up from the dog tags and smiled to see his younger sister standing in front of him.

"Why do you have the dog tags off?" Gracie asked

"I I am giving them to Kyle. He needs them more than me." Shane said wiping the tears from his face.

"Shane, yo you've never taken those off. What made you do it now?" Shane raised his shoulders.

"Nothing. I I just needed the comfort. He needs them to keep him safe. I. I don't need them much. I can live without them..." 

"What's up little sis? How's the baby?"

"Oh babies.. I'm having twins." Gracie handed him the photo from the ultrasound.

"Oh my. Congrats sis. I'm happy.. I just wish their uncle would be here." Caroline walked up the steps smiling.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" She smiled and walked over to kiss him.

"I don't know.. I maybe got promoted to chief today.." Caroline smiled and hugged Gracie.

"Oh wow Congrats Caroline. You deserve it." Gracie said sitting down in her husband's chair. Caroline sat down next to Shane.

Shane smiled at his girlfriend. Shane was in his Army Uniform which was neatly ironed and his face cleanly shaven. He put on his uniform then started walking.

"I'm good. I I just need to have a minute with Lillie and the kids." Shane walked towards Ryan's family.. His twin daughters.

"I'm sorry." Shane said before hugging Lillie,

"I I can't believe it. He loved what he did.. I I wanted him to meet his son." Lillie said with tears streaming down her face.

"Jules and Jaime, I'm sorry.." Shane said before pulling his daughters in for a hug.

"I gonna miss him Uncle Shane.." Shane shook his head crying.

"I know.. Take good care of your little brother..." Jaime shook her head and hugged her uncle a little tighter.

After it ended Shane couldn't stop and look at everyone. He just left to go back to the district. He couldn't stand this. Caroline followed him.

"A are you okay?" Caroline spat

"I I don't know. I I haven't said much about it. I I don't think I want to.."

"It's okay... I know how you feel. I lost my dad too. I also lost my grandparents and my mom. I was living with my aunt. My mom dad and grandparents all worked in the South Tower. It was a family job. Th they were all on different towers but the plane hit and my mom was the first killed. T then it got worse my grandparents were killed and m my dad went back in to save some people. He he died when it collapsed." Caroline said with tears streaming down her face.

"I I didn't know." Shane said pulling his girlfriend in a hug.

"No one knew.. I haven't told anyone or probably like because no one really wanted to listen.." Caroline hugged him tighter as Gracie watched.

"Gracie, I'm sorry you had to listen."

"No it's fine Caroline.. I I understand. I mean I I never met my dad. I I know you didn't either." Shane pulled her tighter.

Kyle walked into the recruitment center and walked to the desk where the soldier was sitting typing on his computer.

"My name is Kyle Halstead and I want to be a United States Marine." He said holding tight to the cross and dog tags around his neck.

"Alright. Here's the papers. Sign them then hand 'em back." The Marine sitting there handed Kyle the clipboard and Kyle sat down the pen in his left hand shaking.

"I just have to find out what I'm made of." He said softly signing the papers.

After he finished he got to the end and saw where it was his parent's signature. "Damn it."

"I I have to get this signed right?" Kyle asked

"Yes You do. Just Bring it back here." The Marine said before shaking his head. Kyle turned around and started towards his truck. He got in and drove to the district hoping his brother would be there.

"Is Shane up there?" He asked Platt who was ignoring everyone.

"Yeah he is." Platt caught a glimpse of Kyle's paperwork.

"When do you plan on telling everyone?" Trudy asked Kyle who was scared.

"I don't know. I I haven't even told mom and dad yet. Don't tell anyone.."

Kyle started walking up the stairs holding the paper in his hand.

"Shane can we talk?" Kyle asked walking into the break room.

Shane glanced down at the paper, his mouth shot open.

"I I was going to tell you. Can you sign it?" Kyle asked

"No. You are telling Mom and Dad." Kyle rolled his eyes and grunted.

"I I don't know how. I can't tell them. I just don't know how."

"Kyle you have to. You can't keep this from them. They are your parents!" Kyle calmed down and squeezed his hand with the dog tags in his palm.

Shane opened up his other hand and put his dad's dog tags in them.

"You've never taken these off. Shane I can't keep them."

Shane moaned "Kyle you are keeping them though. I don't need them. I'm not getting called back. You deserve them."

"Shane, these you are yours."

"They've kept me safe they'll keep you safe. I promise." Shane stepped back and saw his parents walking up the steps.

"Find out what you're really made of." Shane whispered as he pushed Kyle out into the bullpen.

"I'm going to be a United States Marine." Kyle shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. All eyes were on him.

I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating.

 **What do you think Jay and Erin are going to say about their youngest son? I really wanted Kyle and Shane to have a moment and I did. So thanks for reading. Happy Father's Day to all the days out there!**


	12. Chapter 12: You Can't Go

Jay stepped away from Erin and backed up. He shook his head, still shocked at what his son just told him.

"Kyle you aren't going.." Jay said sternly ripping the paper from his son's hand.

"Yes I am dad. You can't tell me what I'm going to do." Kyle snapped

"Kyle Henry James Halstead I don't give a crap. I'm not letting my youngest son go to war. Shane is damn lucky he went." Jay shouted

"Dad! I'm freaking 17 years old. I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Kyle backed up behind his brother and stood tall. Erin pushing Jay back.

"Mom! You can't let him decide for me! I need this..." Erin pulled Kyle in for a hug.

"Kyle I'm not making decisions for you. I'm not trying to. Y your dad saw what happened to Shane. He he doesn't want it to happen to you. I I don't either.."

"Kyle I I don't want you going because I I saw what happened to Shane and Kyle. I saw what happened to him. That's why I offered to raise Shane. I I knew he couldn't do it either. I couldn't. I was messed up.." Jay pulled Kyle in for a hug. Kyle wrapped his arms around his dad.

"Dad it's not your choice, It's mine..."

"I I know.. I'm sorry." Kyle backed up and stopped and looked at everyone in the room.

"My nephew is going to be a Marine." Mouse said standing up and hugging Kyle.

"Yeah. At least you are happy." Kyle said backing up away from Mouse and hugging Kevin.

"Kid I'm real proud." One person he didn't see up the stairs was Brynleigh. Her face was filled with fear and shock. She was scared scared that she may never see her best friend again.

"Dad, I I'm gonna go." Brynleigh said starting to walk down the stairs. Kyle let go of his uncle and ran towards Bryn. He turned her around grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips like no one was watching.

"Ky what was that for?"

" 'Cause I love you. I always will. I needed time to decide for myself. It just took me a while. Brynleigh, you don't know how much you mean to me."

"Well I I don't want you to go. You should leave.." Brynleigh said backing up until she was almost out of the door.

"I have to do this. I have to go protect my country.." Kyle said proudly.

"I I can't believe you waited to tell anyone! Kyle, it's almost freaking July! You leave in a couple freaking months. You leave everyone for three years! Three years I'll get to see you. Three years your niece or nephew can't see you. Three years without me." Brynleigh yelled pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you more than anything. You are my best friend and I hope you become more than that. It took a while, for me to tell you this but I love you. I don't love anyone but you. You are mine. So don't freak out by me leaving. I'll be back and when I do. You and me are going to live together. We are going to get married and have so many kids so many. Maybe 5, and I just want you to know I'm always going to come home, because I have you and I have Shane who needs me here." Brynleigh smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Emily stormed into the district, her face red hot. She was angry and mad. She walked up to the front desk and looked around.

"Where's Shane Halstead?" Emily asked

"Upstairs. Uh why do you need him?" Platt asked throwing a look at Kyle who started opening the door.

"I need to talk to him, may I please get buzzed up." Platt three Brynleigh a look to open the damn door. Emily stormed up the steps and looked around the room, then pointed to Shane!

"You! You you've kept my daughter away from me for too damn long. I need to see her! I deserve to see her! Shane, I need to see my baby girl.." Emily yelled charging Shane. Jay put his hand in front of her and pushed her back.

"Stop! Let me get closer."

"Sorry I can't. He needs his face. I don't know about you but I could have you arrested for doing this. Now leave. You already know he's not going to let you see Maddie. Also your daughter has a name her name is Maddysn Camille." Jay shot a look at Kyle to make sure he helps.

"NO Dad. I got her. I'm not letting her do anything. But do you remember what you said to Grant when she was born? Or you don't remember? You said 'You can keep her. I don't think I'm gonna be a good mother..' You said that in front of me, Morgan and Gracie also Mikey. You didn't think you were gonna be a good mother. Grant tried changing your mind. I even tried. Maddie isn't yours anymore. She's Grant's. Okay you gave up your rights. You don't deserve to see her. I can't believe you thought you could. I'm her guardian while he's gone and I made a promise to protect her from evil. I need her to be safe for me. I need my niece to be the strongest she can be. I don't care Emily you need to leave. Now. You can't keep running back every time something's gone bad. It's not fair to Maddie or yourself. You chose to do this, not me. I just made a promise to protect her. That's a promise I intend to keep." Shane stepped back and took a breath.

"I I just wanted to tell her that I had a son a couple years ago his name is Isaiah.." Emily turned around and started walking away when Maddie ran up the stairs.

"Uncle Shane, I'm all better now." She yelled running towards her uncle and into a hug.

"I'm glad.." Emily walked up the steps and stopped she watched as Shane hugged her daughter.

"Dad, who's the lady?" Tyler asked Michael

"Maddie's Mom.." Mikey shot Shane a look. Maddie let go of her uncle and turned around.

Facing her mom for the first time. She looked around the room at her family the people who have never left her. The ones that have stuck by her. When she got hurt.

"So you are the person who gave me up. To my dad. You are the one who said you can't handle me. You are the one who said you wouldn't be a good mom. What about your son? I bet you are the best mom to him. I was left for years without knowing where you went. I I was just told you died or something. The person who told me was my uncle Shane. My dad was too scared to tell me the reason why. He always tells me to stay strong and follow my dreams. Because of him I'm the person I am today. I've been taught by my uncles and aunts that I need to not be afraid. I need to just face everything head on. Well this is me facing everything head on. You don't deserve to be here. You don't deserve to even see my face. You left leaving everything to my dad. You left knowing that you'd never see me. He was the only person that protected you through thick and thin. He didn't leave you when you were pregnant instead after you left him. You left him because I don't even want to know. You decided to give me up to my dad. I've been told by everyone how strong I am and how I've never broke. My dad leaves every couple months. I'm I'm the only thing he has left of you. He loved you. I haven't broke yet because everyone has told me he's going to always come back home. I have the fear that one time he may never come back home I'll be burying him. I don't want to see that day till he's seen my walk down the isle. You will never get to see that moment because you left. You missed 14 years of my life for what? A boyfriend who probably doesn't love you. A son who could care less about you. You left me! You left me for something that is just in a dream. You had it all figured out. You could have gone to school. You could have had it all. You could have had your dream job. We could have been a family yet you still left us, So you don't deserve knowing me.."

Maddie turned around and burst into tears Shane walked towards her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I faced it head on.. Like you always told me." Maddie clung tight to her uncle still crying.

Kyle grabbed Emily's arm and started walking her down the stairs. He closed the door on her and motioned for patrol to get her out.

"You did and I'm proud of you. I will always be proud." Shane softly said as he cradled his niece in a hug.

Caroline stood up and joined the hug. "Mad, what you did..I never would have had the courage." Maddie shook her head looking at everyone in the room.

"Anybody want to go out for pizza?" Jay asked everyone in the room.

Maddie let go of her uncle then started walking down the stairs.

"Bryn,wait." Kyle yelled. Brynleigh stopped and turned around. She walked back up the stairs and stopped in the middle of the room. Kyle met her there and he pulled her in for a tight hug. Kyle grasped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for so damn long." Kyle said letting go of her. Brynleigh backed up surprised at what just happened.

"I I don't have any words." Brynleigh grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

Everyone had left the room and they were the only two left. Kyle smiled in between the kiss.

"I love you." Brynleigh said.

"So Gracie what are you naming the twins?" Gracie looked up at Mikey and smiled.

"Well I want Kendall Jay for a boy, and for our girl we haven't decided. I want Juliette Isabelle." Mikey gave her a kiss.

"Then those are our names.. I don't care as long as they are both healthy.." Mikey said...

After they all went home, Maddie went into her room and laid down, she looked around the room and saw the razor sitting there.. Not wanting to do it.

Kyle walked into his house he laid down on the couch and found a letter written to his dad from his Uncle Kyle.

 _"Dear Jay,_

 _you know I hate being all sappy as any man is.. But I just want to tell you I might not make it out of here. I I can't go home b but I'm not coming out alive.. Tell Shane I love him... I love you too I can't thank you enough for raising my son.. Jay you are the best friend I've ever had. I am glad I had the chance of being my friend if I don't make it back don't turn this into something bad for you. I need you alive raising my son. Marry Erin. Marry Her kiss her tell her your vows. Have a lot of kids. Don't ever regret your decisions... I am sorry brother.. I'll see you again someday.. I."_

 _Love Kyle. your best friend."_

Kyle's mouth shot open wide. He looked around the house trying to find an answer. He couldn't figure it out why. So he grabbed the letter and rushed into the parent's room.

"Dad, did you even read this? " Kyle yelled

"What are you talking about son?" Kyle held up the letter.

"No I I guess I didn't.. Who's it from?" Kyle shot him a look.

"Uncle Kyle.. He HE knew he was going to die. Dad Uncle Kyle knew he was going to die... Yet he he still went out in that humvee. He he could still be here... Here right now meeting his grandson.." Jay's face went blank he didn't know what to say but fall to the ground and started crying. Erin got down and pulled him in for a hug.

"J Jay, I I know how bad you miss him.." Erin said

"I I he should have gotten out of there. HE could still be here.." Jay murmured.

"I I know.. It's okay to cry." Erin said trying to comfort him.

Jay laid his head on her chest and kept crying. Kyle backed out of the room. Kyle walked into the bathroom and slid down the wall and stared straight into the mirror. He got up and punched it..

"Am I really good enough to be apart of this?" He asked. Kyle just burst into tears as he said it. He looked at himself crying.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad..." He took the razor and slit his wrists until he bled out. He started feeling lightheaded he fainted and hit his head on the ground.

 **I hope you enjoyed this.. I have been planning this for sometime now. It will all make sense in a couple chapters. But it might not.**


	13. Chapter 13: Nobody Ever Told You

_**May**_

 _This chapter is dedicated to Brie's friend, who passed away two years ago.. I'm very much thankful for you, and what you sacrificed._? ﾟﾇﾸ? _Thank you. Rest in Paradise Hero._

Erin held tight to her husband, as she let go. She got up on her bed and started falling asleep. Jay climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around Erin.

"I'm so thankful for you.." Jay whispered into her ear right before she fell asleep. Jay closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Jay woke up well rested he walked into the kitchen and fixed some breakfast. He opened up the fridge and grabbed the orange juice which was Kyle's favorite. Erin slept in later than normal since she was tired. 

"Hey Erin! Do you know where Kyle is?" Jay yelled

"Jay,I I don't know.. Sleeping.." Erin yelled back. Jay left the kitchen then walked into his son's room. He wasn't there. Jay looked outside for his truck his son was still here. Jay opened the door to the bathroom then fell to the ground. 

"E r i in.. C call 911... K Kyle's unresponsive." Jay looked down at his son's wrist that was bled out and burst into tears.

Erin dropped the phone staring at her son. "Erin! He needs help! Call!" Jay snapped picking up a rag and trying to stop the blood.

Erin fumbled with the phone dialing the three digit number. " This is Detective Erin Lindsay, I I need an ambulance. My My son." Erin stuttered

"I I will send someone out quickly Detective.." The dispatch said. Erin shook her head in agreement. In ten minutes Dispatch sent someone out.

Reese and Gavin both knocked on the door.

"In here Reese.." Erin said guiding Reese into the bathroom. Jay stepped back staring at Erin with a dead face.

"I I know." Jay looked down at his hands then walked away and punched the wall leaving a hole in it. Erin grabbed Jay and pulled him back.

"Jay you can't do this... We have to find out why he did this. Jay!"

"Erin,I I'm not trying to. I I know we have to. I I just didn't know he was in this much pain Erin... I I didn't know he wanted to kill himself. Erin our son tried ending his life.. Why? I I don't know. I I will never know." Jay started crying, Erin pulled him in for a hug.

"We are heading to Chicago Med.." Reese said

Erin shook her head then jumped into the ambulance, Jay did the same and grabbed his hand.

"Ky, please please wake up for me.. I I need you to wake up please.." Jay said

"I need you to step back Mr. Halstead.." Gavin said.

Jay scooted back and watched as the intubated his son. A couple minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Jay jumped out then helped Gavin get the stretcher out of the ambulance.

Erin ran inside the hospital then looked around. "J Jay call Shane.." Erin stuttered as he fell into her husband's arms.

"Erin it's okay." Jay comforted her.

"N no it's not. O our son." Erin burst into tears, then clung tight to her husband. Jay stepped away.

Mouse rushed into the hospital looking around for Jay and Erin.

"Wh what happened? W we just got a voicemail t that said h he was in the h o hospital." Mouse stuttered

Erin looked up at Jay then back at Mouse.. "H he tried killing himself..." Mouse walked towards Jay and pulled him in a hug.

"Mouse my son tried killing himself. My only son.." Jay said as he burst into more tears..

Shane ran in to the hospital with tears streaming down his face. "What happened?" Jay asked

"Dad, is it true? Kyle?" Jay shook his head pulling his nephew in a hug.

"Shane is there something you aren't telling me?" Shane shook his head.

"Yeah.. T there's a drug going. I I forgot the name of it. Is that what happened h he cut himself.." Jay shook his head.  
"Well dad find out if h he was taking anything.. I'll have Mikey come with me.."

"I I don't have an answers..." Jay said disbelieving himself. Erin sat down and closed her eyes.

"Please.. Please wake up son.." Erin prayed..

Shane grabbed Mikey then got into his truck.. He opened the door to his parents House then looked around. "Mikey look what I found.." Shane held up the bottle of pills.

"You think this is what killed him?"

"I I don't know for sure.. He's not dead... But Mikey if h he does.. I I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Shane he's not going to die..."

"You don't know that Michael! H he nearly killed himself. I I didn't know he was hurting like this.. I I would have helped me." Shane said bursting into tears.

"I I'm sorry.. I know it must be hard.. I it was hard when Grant left.."

"Mike don't get me started on Grant.. I I don't even want to think about him right now.."

"I'm sorry it's hard on me too. He's not going to be here to meet his niece and nephew when they are born. It hurts. He's missed most of his daughter's life.." Shane sighed then opened up the door to his truck.

Caroline walked around the hospital trying to figure out what happened with Kyle.

"Doctor Halstead, h he took some drugs t then cut himself.." Will's eyes popped out.

"O okay.. I I need to tell Jay.. Caroline c can you?" Caroline shook her head then walked away.

"Mr. Halstead y your son was taking some drugs t then h he cut himself.."

Brynleigh looked around the room, trying to process everything.. She rushed towards Gracie and pulled her in for a hug.

"W what happened d do you know why?" Brynleigh asked. Jay stood there looking angry but he tried staying strong,

"N no.. W we don't k know why.. I I was wondering if you knew.."

"I I don't know. H he seemed fine.."

"Brynleigh I need to know..."

"I I don't know. I I wish I did. H he was fine! He was okay. I. I don't know why he did this. He probably did it because of you! He he always seemed like he wasn't good enough then yesterday and everything h he probably felt more pressure. I I mean would.."

Brynleigh stepped in front of the window and looked at her best friend. She stepped back and shook her head..

"I need him to wake up..." Brynleigh softly said

"I know you do.. I do too." Shane said

"Shane, why did he have to do this?" Brynleigh asked trying to stay strong.

"Some people decided they no longer can be strong, and he was one of them, but I know he is strong, he's the strongest person I know. He always will be. He just always has been strong, through everything..." Shane pulled her in a hug.

"I'm trying to stay strong for him. I know he'd want me to."

Jay's Dad William walked into the double doors. Jay turned his head and watched as his dad walked into the room.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jay asked trying to stay cool.

"I came to see my grandson, I mean I only have two since your nephew or whatever the hell he is..."

"Dad. Don't you dare say that.. Shane is my son, I love him more than anything. If you can't understand that then go."

"No Jay. I'm your father, you listen to me."

"Dad, Have you seen Easton? Or Luke and Jude? You haven't even acknowledged them. Dad they are also your grandkids." Jay yelled

"I know. I see them everyday. Gracie is living with me and Tyler's kids stay with me after school.." Jay rolled his eyes as Erin pushed him back.

"Yeah but you haven't come see Owen or Kyle, or Shane. You don't even bother. Dad those are my kids too. Shane might not be blood but he sure as hell is my kid. I I don't care about you anymore. Go Dad.."

"Jay, I just came by to say I'm sorry what I did.. I I know I know you lost your mom and I I know you chose to be by Shane and not your family. I should have understood that.. But I didn't. I'm really sorry. I I'm sorry Jay. I I picked your coach over you I I put Will and Tyler before you. I I chose to love everyone but you. Jay please forgive me.. I I know it's not forgivable. I it never will be. Jay I love you Shane Kyle and Grayson.." Jay shook his head

"Dad, I I don't know how to forgive you.. I I just really don't. But I know that everyone doesn't get a second chance... So I'm gonna give you one. Dad I'm sorry I forgive you.."

William dropped the bag and walked towards Jay, he pulled him in for a hug.

"Dad I love you." William shook his head and smiled.

Jay stepped back and noticed Grayson grabbing her stomach.. "I I don't know what's going on Mikey!"

"Gracie, w what's wrong?" Mikey asked

"I I think t the twins are coming. I I don't know it's a different pain. T they can't be coming it's May it's a month early.."

Maggie shook her head and ran to grab a wheelchair. Grayson sat in it and she was wheeled up to Labor and Delivery.

"Jay you stay down here with Kyle I'll go with Grayson.. I'll come get you when she goes into labor.." Jay pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Er..." Erin gave him a small smile.

"I love you too Halstead." Erin grabbed his cross necklace and pulled him closer to her.

"Please don't do anything stupid Jay. I need you, and you need me.." Jay shook his head.

"I promise.. Always..." Erin smiled then started walking back to the elevator. She shook her head as the door closed.

"Uncle Shane, is Uncle Kyle gonna make it?" Maddie asked

Shane turned his body towards his niece. Maddie shot him a smile. "I I don't know right now Mads.. I'm just waiting for God to answer my prayer.."

"What if he doesn't?" Maddie asked

"Well I'll worry about that when it happens but he always seems to answer them.."

Maddie hugged him tighter. "Uncle Shane, what if dad doesn't come back home?"

"I asked Uncle Jay the same thing, and honestly I don't want to think about it.. He's gonna come home soon. He will be home. I promise.."

"Uncle Shane thank you for helping me find out what I was really made of, and for teaching me to face things head on.." Shane shook his head then stared into the window of his brother's hospital room.

"I love you Maddie Camille.. I will always love you like q daughter.."

"Hunter went somewheres with Tyler, I I think to the cemetery.." Shane looked confused.

"What are they doing there. Here Maddie stay here. I'll be back." Maddie shook her head then walked into her uncle's room.

"Hi Uncle Kyle, I I know you've told me a million times but you need to stay strong and wake up for me. I need you here helping me with basketball and helping me with Uncle Shane.. Plus you and Brynleigh would make cute kids.." Maddie started laughing.

"I I just wanted you to know I love you, and I need you to wake up.." Maddie kissed his forehead then touched his dog tags which were on his chest.

 _"What happened?" Kyle asked himself_

 _"Kyle Henry James Halstead, You are in heaven.." Uncle Kyle said_

 _"No no I'm not.." Kyle denied._

 _"Ky, I'm your uncle Kyle.. I I need you to wake up.. For Shane and for your Dad.."_

 _"I I don't want too, I I just want to die, b but I know if I do, I'll never live up to the expectations my family has set.."_

 _"Kyle you are really worried about that? Kyle you are already living up to them. Your dad doesn't care he doesn't compare you to Shane.. Ky, he loves you more than anything. Please don't make him go through anymore heartbreak..."_

 _"Uncle Kyle, I I don't know if I can keep going."_

 _"Those dog tags are supposed to keep you strong. I know that because they kept me strong.. I love you Kyle and I'll see you.. Wake up.."_

 _"I love you Uncle Kyle.." Kyle smiled._

"W we need to get you into the OR Mrs. Voight." Grayson looked scared.

"W what's wrong with my babies?" Grayson asked

"One of them is breached!" The nurse shouted. Mikey looked down and gave her a kiss.

Shane parked his truck and slammed his back against the seat. He stared straight into the photo of him and his dad.  
"I miss you Dad.. I love you." Shane smiled then walked out.

"How did you find us Dad?" Hunter asked

"Well Maddie told me, and you can't get far walking. How did you find out about this place?" Hunter smiled

"I asked Grandpa, also Dad I'm sorry.." Hunter gave him a hug.

"Do you miss Grandpa?" Hunter asked

Shane bent down and touched the stone. "Everyday..."

"He was the best dad I could ever ask for. I know Uncle Jay could never replace him.."

"I haven't Shane.." Jay smiled as Shane turned around.

"Uncle Jay? What are you doing here?"

"Your sister went into early labor.." Shane's mouth shot open.

"Are they okay?"

"I I don't know. I'll take the boys back.. I I know you haven't visited your dad in a while.."

"No it's fine.. I'll see him tomorrow. Come on Boys lets go." Shane said

Tyler shook his head and jumped into the truck, Hunter followed.

Mikey held Gracie's hand tight. "It's gonna be okay.."

"N no it's not Michael!" Gracie yelled

They heard one cry, "it's a boy." Gracie smiled

"W what's wrong?" Gracie asked

"T the second baby isn't crying. I I have to give her CPR.."

The nurse stood over the baby and began CPR a few minutes later she started crying. Gracie sighed.

"My baby girl.." Gracie said as she was handed her daughter, for the first time.

"I love you two very much.." Mikey said softly.

"What are their names?" The nurse asked

"Kendall Jay and Juliette Kenslie.." Mikey said

"They are beautiful.."

Shane stood in front of Kyle's room watching as he was in the coma..

Kyle opened his eyes. "Shane, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere.." He said


	14. Chapter 14: This is Not GoodBye

December

Shane sat down and opened up the computer it was open up to skype. The last person who used it was Maddie. She had tried calling but no one answered. Her dad wasn't answering. Shane pressed the call button and everyone in the room started hearing the noise. No one said anything about it. They just ignored it. Hunter was in his room playing a game. Maddie was doing her homework which she always did.

Shane smiled once the call went through. Grant smiled at his best friend with a hat on.

"Shane, how's my daughter doing?" Grant asked  
Shane shook his head

"She's good. She is doing great in school. Your niece and nephew are the cutest little children. Gracie had the twins 8 months ago. Juliette her daughter has me wrapped around her finger. Now KJ oh my he's a handful.." Shane started laughing and so did Grant.

"I can't believe it. Look Shane I'm sorry for not answering for Maddie. I I have been busy with a mission. I couldn't answer it. As I wasn't in my bunk. How is she though? I mean with me gone? Has her mother come around?" Shane shook his head no.

"She's called... I answered it and she told me that Maddie is hers and she deserves to see her. Blah blah blah.. Grant this is your last tour right? I can't keep doing this. She's your baby girl not mine.."

"This is the last one. I promise no more. She's my baby girl. I know. It's the same reason your dad went back.. He couldn't stop. Shane I can't. This is what I signed up to do. I need to finish it."

Shane shook his head in agreement. "I I know. I'm sorry... I I just. I want to have my best friend back home.."

"I'm coming home in a few months. It won't be long. Tell Maddie I said I love her.."

"You better come home. I I know it sounds weird but I love you. We've been through everything together you pushed me home. After what happened to Ryan and Lillie. and the kids. I I don't want you to go. Maddie needs her dad more than anything and after what happened to me. Those dog tags I don't want the same thing for Maddie.."

"I'm coming home. I promised. I I promised everyone. That's a promise I'm gonna keep. I'm gonna be the best man in your wedding. I'm gonna meet my godchildren. Oh also put a damn ring on it." Shane started laughing.

"Alright. See you soon."

The next morning went fast Shane got the kids up early for early for school. He smiled at his niece then hugged her. She sat down at the table ready for the next day. She started eating her favorite cereal which was Frosted Flakes.

"Uh Uncle Shane when is my dad coming home?" He looked around the room trying to avoid the question.

"In a couple months.. Then he'll be home for good. I promise." Shane hugged her then kissed her head

"HUNTER MATTHEW HALSTEAD! Get your ass in the kitchen now." Shane yelled

Hunter fell out of his bed trying to get his sock on. Shane started walking towards the room once he heard the big loud thump.

Shane opened the door surprised to see him on the ground holding his elbow. "I'm not even gonna ask.." Shane shook his head then started walking out. Caroline had the day off today so she was sleeping late but she heard the thump from Hunter's room.

"Good Morning Baby." Shane said pulling her in for a hug kissing her lips.

"Good Morning. I'm going to have breakfast before anything else happens to Hunter." Caroline started laughing.

"Hey! I fell off my bed, trying to put on the da-" Caroline stopped him before saying it.

"Dang sock." Hunter shook his head then walked to the kitchen.

"Hunter we have that physics test today." Hunter looked around the room surprised.

"Oh we do. Right. I was studying."

Maddie started laughing. "You totally did.. That's why I heard you on the phone with Tyler and Parker complaining about not killing someone on Call of Duty. Right. You were studying. I also heard you blasting George Strait but that's none of my business." Maddie said eating her cereal again.

"I I was studying Dad. I I promise." Shane shook his head and started laughing.

"Alright see you two later. Go catch the bus before you are late." Both of them shook their head and started walking towards the bus stop.

"You are an idiot." Maddie said as punched Hunter.

"What's going on between you and Parker? You haven't been talking much."

"Yeah well. We are taking a break." Hunter shook his head in agreement.

"I miss my dad. I just don't want him to go. I need him." Hunter pulled her in a hug.

"I know.."

"No you don't. You don't know how it is. To not have a father there twenty four seven the closet thing I have to a dad is uncle Shane. I I never met my mother. I mean I've heard about her I I just.."

"Maddie, I I'm sorry I didn't meet my dad either, so I know how it is to not have a dad.." Maddie hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I haven't gotten any sleep. I've been studying."

"Is everything okay. I mean I know you love to study but is there something wrong?"

"I I have been having nightmares a about what happened.. I I can't get It out of my head. I I keep telling myself it's my fault. I I can't hunter. I can't do this."

Kyle opened up his computer and pressed the call button on the skype app. It kept ringing until Jay answered the call.

"Hey Son, how are you doing?" Kyle laughed

"I I'm good dad. I we had a blast the other day.. I I got hurt. Do don't worry I'm fine though. I I just have a couple cuts on my leg. M my arm is broken but I'm good." Kyle assured him.

"Are you sure son? You are fine?" Kyle shook his head.

"Y yeah dad. I promise. How's Mom and the twins. Shane sent me pictures. They are getting so big." Jay smiled

"Yeah they are. We are watching them right now.. Erin! Your son wants to talk to you."  
Erin out KJ down then ran to the living room where Jay was sitting.

"Oh my gosh Ky, what happened?" Kyle had a blank face on.

"I uh I got hurt. It's no big deal Ma. I'm fine. I just have a couple cuts.."

Kyle shot Jay a look making sure he doesn't tell his mom what really happened. "Let me see my niece and nephew." Kyle said

Erin walked away and picked them up. "Say hi uncle Kyle." Erin said to Juliette. Jules waved.

"hi Jules. How's my favorite niece?" Kyle said laughing.

"Dad they are adorable.."

"Yeah they are.." Jay said starting to laugh.

"When are you coming back? Anytime soon?"

"Y yeah I uh just got another mission but I should be home in a _month_. If everything works out. Dad I miss everyone.. Especially Bryn.."

"Yeah. S she left Chicago said she needed to get out of town.."

"What?" Kyle looked at his parents

"S she didn't tell anyone where she went..." Kyle looked disappointed.

"Dad how's Shane?"

"He's good. Maddie is great, Hunter is well Hunter." Kyle laughed.

"Do you miss him?" Jay looked confused

"Who?"

"Your best friend.." Jay smiled a little bit picking up KJ his grandson.

"Of course I do. Everyday but that's no reason I shouldn't continue my life.. Look Ky before you were born I I was in a bad place with Kyle dying.. I I didn't know what to do... I it wasn't good.. I promise..."

"Dad you are the strongest person I know..." Kyle said

"I think that's your mom.. I I know I might be but she put me back together.. I. I was broken and she figured out a way to fix the broken pieces.. She did, and now we have you..."

Kyle's eyes shot. "Okay dad.."

"Look Ky, Shane and Gracie are the ones who put me back together. I it was when Gracie told me th that she'd go live with someone else if I didn't stop. So I did.. Now I have you.. Y you are the best thing that's ever happened to me.. Shane and Gracie is too.."

Shane opened the door to intelligence and sat down in his desk. He looked around at everything.

"Uncle Mouse did you lose any friends?" Mouse shook his head

"Y yeah I did.. Losing your dad, was probably the worst for Jay and I. It was because we both knew him.. Jay had grown up with him and I I just stood back.. Watched them, b but they included me.. Your dad and I are what brought Jay home.. H he wasn't the best person t that's why he was so stingy about you going, w when you came back and blew up. Jay regretted it so much, but he's got a damn lot to be thankful for.. I mean he got the lady of his dreams the kids.. He got the life and I I was just stuck here you know..." Mouse said trying not to cry.

"Uncle Mouse, t thanks..."

Shane walked away and his phone started ringing. He looked around the room at everyone then answered the phone.

"Hello?" Shane said

"Is this Shane Halstead?"

"Y yes sir.. May I ask who's calling?"

"Y your friend Grant ha has been killed by a blast.." Shane's eyes widened and he dropped the phone as Maddie walked up the steps with Tyler and Hunter at her side..

Shane turned and started staring at Maddie as his eyes started swelling with tears.. Maddie backed up starting to get creeped out.

Enjoy the next few chapters.. :)


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Do It

"Uncle Shane, what happened?" Maddie asked

"Uh nothing sweetie. Can you stay here. I'm going to see your uncle Danny.."  
Maddie shook her head

"Sure Uncle Shane..." Shane gave her a hug then walked into the break room and begun her homework.

Kevin shook his head. "He has the same face Jay had when Kyle died... That's not good." Mouse nodded his head then walked down the stairs.

"Shane! What happened!" Mouse yelled

"No nothing. I I just need some time off.." Shane frowned and furrowed his eyebrow.

"Shane! I I know that look. Tell me what happened!"

"Grant was killed!" Shane yelled

"N no he wasn't Shane, tell me it's not true.."

"I I don't know Uncle Mouse. I I only know it because of the sergeant. I I don't want it to be true. I I can't live without the kid. He's my best friend Uncle Mouse. I I got to go. I need some fresh air.."

Mouse shook his head then walked back upstairs.

Gracie sat in her daughter's room and watched as Mikey changed her diaper.  
"You've gotten better at Michael.." Grayson laughed.

"Y y yeah.." Mikey smokes and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead

"Juliette you are loved.."

"DADA!" Kendall yelled

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Gracie asked

Kendall burst into tears falling to the ground. Gracie picked him up and hugged him tight. "Momma loves you.."

"I love our kids I think I'm gonna go get  
Tyler." Mikey kissed Gracie then put Juliette in her crib.

"Caroline, I I need some time." Shane said

"Shane, what happened? You can tell me."

"I I don't know what to do, G grant was killed. I I I'm a at a bar.. I'll see you when I get home.."

Caroline started crying. "SHANE! COME HOME PLEASE.." Caroline yelled

Shane ended the phone call and looked straight at the bartender, he shook his head then tore his dog tags off, he looked down at bar, and saw the pills and the beer sitting in front of him.

He put the pills in his mouth then, drank some beer, he kept chugging it until it was all gone,then he asked for some whiskey.

Shane tried standing up but he sat back down, after he realized he couldn't see.

"Hunter, what happened at school?" Kevin asked

"Nothing.." Hunter smirked

"Hunter, tell us what happened?" Antonio snapped

"I I got into a fight with Parker he threatened Maddie.. I I don't want to tell Dad, so please don't."

"We won't tell him you will son, there's a point when your problems become your responsibility.." Hunter rolled his eyes

"Erin, do you want to go out for dinner?" Erin smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah. You can invite Adam and Kim.." Jay shook his head

"I I don't think I will. It's just I have a tiny surprise for you.." Jay smiled then hugged her. He sat back down on the couch and waited as Erin got ready in her dress.

"I I need this Jay."

"I I know you do, Ace come here bud!" Jay yelled

Ace their 14 year old German Shepard ran towards him. "Oh Ace you are getting so old.." Jay said petting his dog.

"Jay can we get a new dog?" Jay started laughing

"If that's what you want I guess we can get you another.. Hold on I heard the door knock.." Jay put his tie down then walked to the door and opened it.

"Uncle Jay." Luke said

"Hey Luke, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to come see you, plus I wanted you to meet my daughter her name is Ava." Jay smiled and bent down

"Hi Ava.." Jay pulled her in for a hug.

"Luke, w when did you have a daughter?" Jay asked

"Three years ago. Dad knows I I just haven't told you.."

Jay stood up and hugged his nephew. "Jay who is at the door?" Erin asked coming out of the room

"Hey Luke! What are you doing back in Chicago?" Erin asked giving him a hug

"Oh... Her. Her name is Ava Aunt Erin."

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Like smiled

"Sure baby girl..."

"So you are back in Chicago?" Jay asked

"For good.. He her mom passed away so I have full custody. Have you seen Dad?"

"No. I haven't seen anyone. Y your Y grandpa apologized." Luke look surprised

"Really?" Luke asked chuckling

"Yeah.." Jay shook his head and sat Ava on his lap.

"I'm your Uncle Jay.." Jay said giving her a kiss

"Jay can we go? I'd like to get to dinner." Jay smiled

"Yeah..."

"Puppy!" Ava yelled

"Ace come here bud..." Erin yelled

Ace came walking slowly into the living room. Ava smiled at her dad then pet the dog. "Hey Uncle Jay, I I know it's a crazy question but c can we live with you for a while.. I I just need to find us an apartment.." Jay shook his head

"Yeah there's two bedrooms. Use 'Em kid. Make yourself at home."

Jay grabbed his wallet and his phone then started walking out the door. "Luke there's food in the fridge. I love you son."

Ava started playing with Ace. "Ava Caroline Halstead..."

"Yes Daddy?"

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go visit Uncle Jude or stay here and play with the puppy.." Ava smiled and started playing with Ace, who wasn't a puppy,

Jay opened the restaurant door for Erin and she fell into Jay's arms. "J Jay wh what is Kyle doing here?"

Kyle sat at their table in his dress blues, smiling with his hat on. "I knew you missed him, and he needed to come back. Home..." Kyle stood up and pulled his mom in for a hug,

"Hi Mom... I'm sorry.." Erin dropped her bag then pulled him in for a huge hug.

"I love you so much Kyle. Thank you for coming back home..." Kyle shook his head and held tight to his mom.

"I needed to meet my niece and nephew.. Plus I heard Maddie was having some trouble in school.. I gotta teach the boy a lesson." Kyle started laughing,

Jay joined in the hug. "We'll do you want to eat? I'm starving being on a plane all day..."

"Yeah. Come on son let's eat."

Maddie paced the living room waiting as her uncle hadn't come home yet. "Where is he Caroline?" Maddie asked

"I I don't know. H he said he'd be home. How about you go to sleep.. You have a big day tomorrow.." Maddie rolled her eyes

"Yeah, but Uncle Kyle isn't here and Dad isn't here to see it. What's the point.." Maddie yelled

"Maddie calm down.." Hunter said grabbing bacon from the fridge.

"You are disgusting Hunter. Go give someone AIDS please..." Hunter started laughing

"Maddysn Camille that's isn't nice." Maddie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

"Yeah well I don't care. I'm going of bed. Call me if he comes home.." Maddie stormed back to her room. She laid down in her bed holding onto the dog tags. She fell asleep

"Ava come on you need to take a shower." Ava crossed her arms and stomped her feet,

"No Daddy.. I don't want a bafh."  
Luke started laughing

"Come on baby girl. I'll give you some ice cream tomorrow?" Ava complied and climbed into the bathtub.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?"

"She isn't here anymore.." Luke said as he began washing her daughter's body.

"Daddy I love you..." Luke gave her a kiss

"I love you too Ava bear..."

"H he hasn't answered." Hunter said

Shane dropped his head on the bar and fell asleep.

Erin hugged her son one last time before they left. Brynleigh stopped in front the window, she was home visiting her parents, for the holidays.

She noticed Kyle standing there in his dress blues. "Is that?" Kyle asked

"Y yeah.." Jay said

Kyle let go of his mom then walked out the door. He picked Brynleigh up and held her close.

"I'm so sorry for leaving..." Kyle muttered

"You mean more to me than these dog tags.." Kyle said kissing her.

"I have missed you so much Halstead.."

Erin kissed Jay. "This is the best Christmas Surprise Jay.." Erin gave him a kiss then watched as it started snowing outside. Kyle twirled Brynleigh around and kissed her forehead.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had.." Brynleigh said.

Brynleigh smiled and gave Kyle another kiss.

Shane lifted his head up the next morning and looked around. "Where am I?" Shane asked

"The bar you've been here all night.." Shane rolled his eyes

"Can I have a shot of whiskey?" Shane asked

"It's 7 in the morning. Go home kid." Shane shook his head

"No. I'm allowed to drink. Give me a beer." Shane yelled

Shane put a hundred dollar bill on the table then walked away. He got outside and saw Hank standing against his car.

"Shane what are you doing here?" Hank asked

"N nothing. I I was just getting a drink." Shane lied

"Shane, I know damn well you weren't doing that."

"Ooh you are using your detective skills.. I'm so scared. Leave me alone."

"Shane! Stop it! Y you can't do this! Y you are throwing away your life.." Shane rolled his eyes

"No I'm not.. Let me go. I have to see my kid."

"Oh no you aren't. Get in the car or go back into the bar.." Shane rolled his eyes then walked back into the bar.

Kyle sat in the living room watching Sofia the first with Ava babysitting her while look went to the academy.

"Uncle Kyle, where were you?" Ava asked

"I uh was overseas. Fighting the bad guys Ava Bear..."

Ava sat back and held tight to her Nemo and Dory stuffed animals.  
"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Kyle smiled

"Sure kiddo." Kyle stood up and looked around the room.

"Kyle what's wrong?" Jay asked

"D don't talk to me.." Jay walked closer and held his hand out.

"Kyle it's your dad.. I I'm gonna help you.. J just let me in." Kyle shook his head

"N no. I I'm fine!" Kyle yelled

"Kyle Henry James, let me in. I I can help.." Kyle shook his head looking around the room.

"Uncle Jay, why is He yelling?" Ava asked bursting into tears.

"Come see baby girl. I I got you.." Ava shook her head and ran towards Jay. Jay shot Erin a look to get Ava out of the room.

"Kyle please.. Let let me help..."

"There's nothing you can help with I'm fine.." Kyle shook his head and looked around the room.

"D dad w what's wrong with me?" Kyle asked bursting into tears.

"Nothing I I got you. Daddy's here." Jay sighed then walked closer to Kyle.

"I I'm sorry I I don't k know what happened.." Kyle said hugging tight to his dad.

"It's fine son.."

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I really am excited and I hope you like the next couple of chapters. This is gonna be so different from the first story. It's gonna be a roller coaster.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ripped

Two days had passed since Shane heard the news, he hadn't been home and Maddie was starting to worry. She didn't know where he was. Hunter was pushing it off since he didn't want to tell his dad about the fight.

"Ava!" Luke yelled

"Yes Daddy?" Ava said

"You need to eat some lunch before you go play with Uncle Kyle and Easton."

"But daddy! I don't want too.." Ava crossed her arms

"Ava Caroline Halstead!" Ava stomped her feet and started throwing a fit.  
"Luke it's fine!" Kyle said picking up Ava

"Bye Daddy.." He gave her a kiss then sat back down on the couch.

"Come on Ava.." Easton said

Ava grabbed Kyle's hand and walked out of the house. "Ava what kind of animal do you want to see?" Kyle asked

"A Penguin!" Ava yelled

Erin smiled, and pulled Jay in for a hug. "Thank you for letting me stay here." Luke said

"Luke I don't care. You can stay here as long as you want. Ava is a joy having.."

Kyle looked down at his arm as he was putting Ava in her car seat. "Kyle are you okay?" Easton asked

"Y yeah I'm fine. Ava you ready?" Ava laughed

"Yeah!" Ava grabbed her stuffed animal and held it close to her.

Easton buckled himself up then turned on the tv for Ava.

"I want Elsa and Anna!" Easton shot Kyle a look then put it on.

"Have you seen Uncle Shane?" Maddie asked the guys

"No we haven't seen him. Call him." Maddie rolled her eyes

"H he just hasn't come home yet, and I I want him to come home. I want to call Dad.."

"Maddie how's school doing?" Al asked

"Ehh good I guess. I'm getting b's..." Alvin laughed

"You of all people. Maddysn Camille Voight.. Getting b's?" Antonio asked

"I'm slacking. Okay I'm gonna bring them up. I mean I have like two b's." Maddie smiled

"Maddie, you just need to relax he'll come home..." Maddie shook her head trying to stay strong. As she did she noticed Shane stumbling up the stairs.

"Uncle Shane? Where have you been exactly? Leaving me and your son with your girlfriend?!" Shane started laughing

"I I uh was dealing with something!" Shane chuckled

"What is it? I mean if you can go get drunk and stuff about it. Then you can sure as hell tell me.." Maddie rolled her eyes then saw the faces on everyone in the room.

"Maddie I uh need you to come here.." Maddie shook her head no.

"Why? JUST TELL ME!" Maddie yelled

"Y y your dad I I don't know how to tell you Maddie.." Shane said

"Uncle Shane, what do you mean?"

"Y your dad isn't going to come back home.. He was killed.." Maddie fell to the ground and burst into tears. Shane got down and pulled her in for a hug.

"Maddie I I'm sorry.. I. I have to go." Maddie shook her head no.

"NO! Y YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE UNCLE SHANE!" Maddie yelled bursting into tears

"I I have too." Shane got up and ran down the stairs. He slid down the wall in the locker room and started crying.

"I I don't understand.." Maddie mumbled. Maddie ripped off the dog tags and threw them across the room into Jay's office. She stopped and ran down the stairs and outside.

"I I will get here.." Jay said as he was walking down the stairs.

"Maddie, w what happened?" Jay asked

"N nothing I I don't want to talk about it!" Maddie pushed him away

"Maddie come here I I can help you." Jay pulled her in for a hug and held her as she cried.

"Dad was killed.. I just want to be left alone." Jay let go of her and shook his head.

Shane got up then walked outside. "Son where have you been?" Jay yelled

"The bar.." Shane confessed

"Shane you you can't do this son. Please I I don't need you gone too." Shane shook his head then walked away.

"I'm fine Dad.." Shane rolled his eyes.

Kyle parked the truck then got out. Easton got out and walked to the other side and started unbuckling Ava.

"Ava you ready?" Ava shook her head. The boys were taking her to the aquarium.

Kyle heard his phone ring it was his dad he brushed it off. "Ky, it's your dad.."

"Your point? I'll call him back." Kyle rolled his eyes then began to the gate. Kyle smiled at the lady.

"Do you have a military discount?" Kyle asked

"Yes we do. May I see your ID?" Kyle shook his head then grabbed it from his wallet.

"You're a Marine? My husband is a Marine.."

Kyle smiled. "Tell him I said Thank you.." Kyle was handed his wallet then he took out 20 dollars.

"Your daughter is beautiful. Enjoy!" Kyle started laughing

"Oh thank you.." Kyle lied when they got into the aquarium. Kyle let go of the stroller and let Easton take over.

"I'm gonna call him." Kyle walked off and dialed his dad's number.

"Yeah what's wrong Dad? I'm with Ava and Easton."

"I I need you to come back.." Kyle rolled his eyes

"Why? what happened?"

"N nothing. I I mean Grant was killed. I I need your help with Maddie.. Shane is somewhere's in Chicago. I I don't know what to do Kyle." Kyle looked at Ava and smiled.

"Ava we have to go back home.." Ava crossed her arms

"Why?"

"Because my dad called. He said he has a surprise, but before we leave I'll let you get a stuffed animal." Ava smiled

"Can I get two? Daddy always lets me get two." Kyle shook his head

"Sure baby girl.."

Jay paced the bullpen as Mouse was trying to track Shane's phone. It wasn't able to be found.

"W where would he be?" Jay shouted

"J Jay calm down.." Erin stuttered

Jay pulled Erin in for a hug. "I'm I'm okay.. I I promise." Jay assured Erin.

"Uncle Kyle! I I want a a penguin and a dolphin!" Kyle let Ava get out of her car seat. She ran towards the pile of stuffed animals, her eyes nearly popped out as soon as she saw the penguin!

"I WANT IT!" She yelled

Kyle picked her up and kissed her then let her grab the animals.

"I thought you wanted a dolphin?" Ava smiled

"No I want this one.." She held up the shark. Kyle shot Easton a look as he burst into laughter.

"She definitely is his kid.." Ava was a spitting image of her dad, dirty blonde hair with natural light red highlights and a tiny bit of freckles on her face. She had blue eyes from her mom and dad.

"That's true. Come on Ava, let's get it!" Kyle said

"Can I get a cup too?" Ava started showing her puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure kid." Ava smiled then ran to the checkout line,

"We want all of this!" Ava said

"She's a cutie is she y'alls?" The cashier said

"No no we aren't married. He's my cousin, this is my niece.." Kyle said

"Oh. Okay.." Kyle smiled

Easton slipped her a note, then said to call him. "I'm Harper!" She said

"I love that name.. Mine's Easton.." Easton smiled then walked away.

"Y you never know Kyle." Kyle grabbed Ava's hand then started walking back to his truck.

"I I can't believe Grant was killed.." Easton said

"Can we not talk about him.. Please." Kyle said

Easton turned on the tv but when he did Ava was already asleep. Kyle pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the district.

He parked his truck then unbuckled Ava and carried her inside

"When did you have a kid Halstead?" Kyle laughed

"Real funny Trudy."

"How are you holding up? Hank's a mess.."

"I I have been better. I I guess. Can you watch her for me? Or do you want me to bring her up?" Trudy smiled

"You can bring her up, when she wakes up I'll give her a tour with a patrolmen."

"Trudy anything happens to her and I swear.." Trudy smiled

"Nothing is gonna happen." Kyle kept walking up the stairs. He stopped and noticed Jay standing in front of them. Maddie stood behind him, and looked straight at Kyle.

"Uncle Kyle?" She said through the tears. Kyle handed Ava off to Erin and she walked off to Jay's office.

Kyle put his arms out and held her tight. "I it's okay. I I promise.." Kyle reassured her.

"W where are the dog tags Maddie?" Maddie shook her head acting like she didn't know where they were.

"I I ripped them off, t they won't keep me safe. They didn't keep my dad safe what's the damn point.." Kyle held her tight

"I'm here..." Kyle held her tight

"Don't leave me Uncle Kyle." Kyle shook his head

"I'm I'm not gonna leave you I I promise..." Kyle let go then stepped back and looked her straight into her blood shot eyes. She had been crying all day.

"I I can't do this anymore. I I don't know why God had to take him. I I haven't seen Uncle Shane since he skipped town or whatever. I I just want dad back.. That's all I want. I I just want to hug him tightly." Maddie said Jay walked closer and pulled her in for a hug.

"I I don't even want to put the dog tags back on. I I don't even want to live without him. I it's not fair.. I I never get to be happy. I I told him not to go. It's all my fault." Maddie burst into more tears, as Erin pulled her in for a hug.

"I I miss him.." Maddie mumbled

"It's okay to miss him Maddie.." Mikey and Gracie walked up the stairs.

"D don't tell me it's true." Mikey said

"I I'm sorry Michael.." Jay said pulling his nephew in for a hug.

"No don't touch me." Mikey snapped. He stepped back and fell into the arms of Grayson. She held him tight.

Jay looked down at his phone as Luke was calling. "Hey! What's up?"

"T this isn't Luke it's Officer Brett Davis, Is this Sergeant Jay Halstead?" The officer asked

"Y yeah.. What happened?" Jay stuttered looking around the room

"Luke was found dead in your house.. I it looks like a homicide." Jay looked around the room scared then he turned back and stared at Ava who was starting to wake up.

"I I gotta go.. Kyle come with me. Ca call Patrol.. We have a murder." Jay mumbled

"I I can't leave Ava."

"Kyle! I need you to come with me. I I need the team." Jay shouted

Kyle started down the stairs and he saw Brynleigh standing there.

"Kyle what's wrong?" Brynleigh asked

"I I don't know. Can you go help my mom with Ava. Something happened.. Grant died." Brynleigh look surprised.

"O okay.." Brynleigh walked up the stairs and noticed Maddie

"Hey Maddie I I heard it's okay.." Bryn pulled Maddie in a hug.

" I I don't know what to do Brynleigh.."

Jay sped to his house and noticed the paramedics coming out the house, and the patrol officers.

"What happened Dad?"

"G go inside. I I don't want to tell you.." Kyle shook his head then started walking inside. He noticed Luke's body

"N NO DAD!" Kyle yelled Jay walked near him and pulled his son in for a hug.

"H he was just here wh who's gonna raise his daughter.." Kyle said

"I I don't know.. Kyle."

"Dad, h he's gone.. Ava is without parents." Kyle burst into tears.

"G Grant and now Luke.. W what the hell?" Kyle grabbed a hold of his dog tags and clamped his hand.

"Ava s she's three.." Kyle kept repeating.

"Move the body." Jay said

Kyle walked out of the house as he did he got a call from someone

"Hello?" Kyle said

"Is this Kyle Halstead?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

"I I am calling to tell you that I I heard about Luke. I I'm sorry about your loss.. I I'm calling because you are Ava's legal guardian.."

 **Whoa... You weren't expecting that were you..**


	17. Chapter 17: Light Shown Through

Kyle looked around the room as everyone was staring at him. "What happened son?" Jay asked

"T that's was a lawyer s she wants me to come by and sign papers.. Apparently Luke left Ava to me."

"What?"

"I I'm Ava's legal guardian.." Jay pulled his son in his arms and held him right.

"H he left his daughter to me Dad.." Jay shook his head

"I I know son..."

Shane stumbled up the stairs to his house, he opened the door and noticed Hunter on the couch making out with Maddie's best friend Haley.

"What the fuck are you doing home?" Hunter asked

"What are you doing making out with her? You are fourteen Hunter Kyle Halstead!"

"Dad I'm fine. And you need to go. I don't need you here. I never have. You are drunk and probably high." Shane smacked him across the face. Hunter stepped back scared.

"Shane!" Caroline yelled

Shane walked closer to Caroline and kissed her. "Baby.. Come here." He said

"No. Shane! Y you can't do this! Please y you are Ruining your life. I I don't want to lose you. Please Shane stop this.. Y you don't need to do this.." Shane kissed her again

"Shane get away. D don't call me baby.. I I'm not allowing you to see your kids until your sober up."

"T they aren't yours Caroline! You can't do that!" Shane yelled

"Shane! You're drunk! They don't need to see this." Shane walked closer to Hunter but he backed up.

"Dad leave!" Hunter yelled

Shane shook his head then walked out of the house. He walked to a bar that wasn't that far from his house.

"I don't get it Caroline.." Caroline pulled Hunter in a hug.

"D do you know where Maddie is? I want to talk to her.." Hunter grabbed his face and felt it burn as he did.

"Damn it. That hurts." Hunter shouted

Kyle paced the room looking at everything. He couldn't stop crying, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I'm only 18 Mom..." Kyle said

"Kyle you are 18 and you've already fought for your country. You are more than responsible to do this.. I I promise. I'll help you, since she is a girl."

"Mom t that's not the point. I u don't even know what happened to her dad. Like murdered? In the safest neighborhood there is." Kyle sighed

"Uncle Kyle where is Daddy?" Ava asked

Kyle picked her up and smiled. "Look Ava bear, your daddy isn't coming home. He went to a place called heaven."

"Isn't that where Mommy went?" Kyle shook his head

"Yeah baby girl but don't worry I am going to take care of you. My girlfriend Brynleigh... You'll love her Ava."

"I want Daddy!" Ava started crying.

Kyle tightened the hug and held her.

"It's gonna be okay.. I'm gonna stay strong for you, and Brynleigh. I promise."

Jude walked up the steps staring at Ava. "I I can't believe he left her with you. I'm her actual uncle.."

"You may be but doesn't mean you are qualified to be one. Jude you've gone on too long.."

"No I haven't. I'm fine Kyle.." Jude reassured him.

"Jude your eyes are blood shot you've been drinking I can see it. Leave.. You can see your niece once you sober up until then get out of this district." Kyle put Ava down and she ran back to Brynleigh. Jude punched Kyle in the eye. Kyle stepped back and cooled off. Mouse grabbed Jude and pulled him downstairs.

"Leave Jude!" Mouse yelled

"Get off of me!" Jude pulled his arm away.

"I'm fine Brynleigh.. J just make sure Ava is. I I didn't want her seeing anything.."

Maddie stood in the bathroom staring at in the mirror. "I I can't do this anymore.."

"Maddie are you okay?" Kevin asked

"Y yeah I'm fine.." Maddie stuttered

"We have a surprise for you.." Mouse said knocking on the door.

"No. I I'm not coming out..." Maddie yelled

"Maddie! Please!" Grayson yelled

"It's not worth it anymore. There's no point to anything!" Maddie yelled

Kevin knocked the door down. "Maddie, we are here for you..." Maddie shook her head and fell into the arms of Kevin.

"It's gonna be okay.." Maddie smiled through the tears

"Uncle Kyle?" Maddie said

"Hey Maddie.. I'm here.." Kyle reassured her pulling her in for a hug.

"You promise?" Kyle shook his head and hugged her tightly.

"I miss him..." Maddie said as she buried her head in Kyle's chest.

Brynleigh turned Ava around and started doing her hair. She put it in a French braid.

"Brynleigh can I talk to you?" Bryn shook her head then walked into the break room.

"I I want you to be my wife. Let's start a family get married.." Kyle whispered

"Kyle! Be real! We are 18!" Brynleigh whispered

"It's just Ava is mine.. Since Luke h he has me as her legal guardian..." Brynleigh looked back at Ava who was playing with Antonio.

"Wait? S so you are serious.. You are gonna be her "dad"?"

"Maybe she's the one who's gonna save me? I I need to Bryn you can either stay with me or leave.." Brynleigh kissed him

"I'm never leaving. I'll never leave you. Kyle what are you gonna do when you get deployed?" Kyle let go of Brynleigh and got down on one knee..

"You.. You are gonna become my wife and her guardian too.."

"Kyle.." Brynleigh put her hand over her mouth.

"I think I'm ready..." Kyle said standing up and kissing his girlfriend.

"I think I'm ready too.." Brynleigh kissed him back and let him put the ring on her finger.

"Uncle Kyle?" Ava put her arms up and motioned for Kyle to pick her up.

Kyle picked her up and kissed her. Brynleigh hugged Ava and Kyle.

"My daughter is getting married.." Adam said shocked Kevin burst into laughter.

"You and I both know damn well that boy ain't gonna hurt her.."

"I know I'm not ready to let go of my baby girl.." Adam said

"Uncle Adam you don't have to worry.." Kyle said giving him a hug.

"No I don't think I don't, take care of her."

Jay looked in his office, he noticed the dog tags lying on the ground by the flag he was given when Kyle passed away.

"Maddie w why did you take these off?" Jay asked picking them up. As he did he noticed the flag.

"I can't wear them. They don't keep Dad safe they won't keep me safe. There's no fucking point." Maddie crossed her arms.

Jay walked closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Maddie stop.. There is a point. T they kept me and Kyle and Shane save."

"Yeah but they didn't keep dad save. It's all big lie." Maddie paced the bullpen.

Shane walked up the steps of the bullpen, smiling.

"Maddie?" Shane said

"No get away from me. I I don't want to see you. T there's no point!"

"Maddie I'm sorry for your dad.." Maddie turned around

"Get away. You don't belong here anymore. I don't want you here.."

"Maddie, I'm sorry.." Kyle walked closer and pushed him back.

"If you didn't hear her she said go. So leave. Now Shane!" Shane rolled his eyes

"Kyle get out of this! You have no business doing this. Go fuck yourself man."

"You know what Shane. I think we all are tired of this shit. Grant is gone alright Luke is gone. You shouldn't be doing this man. You are throwing away your career for what drugs drinks. You have a girlfriend who loves you more than anything, you have a son who looks up to you. You have a niece who is grieving, be there for her. Not just for yourself. You act like you are the only one who lost someone close to you. Dad did the same thing when uncle Kyle died. Did it help? No I don't think so. You have so much you've done Shane we all want to help you but you need to let us in. Please let us in.. I I know I am younger than you by 15 years but that doesn't matter. Shane please don't do this to yourself. You have to much to live for... You taught me how o find out why I was really made of.. I found it, now take that advice and use it." Kyle said as he backed up.

Maddie caught a glimpse of the dog tags lying in Jay's hand.

"Grandpa? C can I have the dog tags?" Maddie asked

Jay walked closer and put them in her hand. Maddie opened it up felt the letters. She caught another glimpse of Halstead..

Kyle backed up and picked up Ava as he did he noticed Parker coming up the stairs.

"Parker what are you doing here?" Maddie asked

"I uh wanted to talk to you..." Parker said

"Well I don't want to see you. So leave please I'm not in the mood."

"How about you little slut shut up." Kyle put Ava down and stared straight into his eyes.

"Do you know who you are talking to? Her uncles are both Marines her grandpa is a Ranger. I don't think you want to say that again." Kyle snapped

"Ooh I'm so scared Mr. Marine. Oh wait you may not like that.. Hey Little slut what's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Oh your daddy? Or your drunk ass uncle getting to you?" Maddie started getting angry.

"Get out Parker! There's a reason I broke up with you." Maddie yelled

"Oh look she's speaking up." Parker muttered. Hunter overheard him and walked up, and pushed him back.

"Do you love picking on girls? Is that your hobbie? You know I thought you were good for my sister but I was wrong. Get out of this district before I throw you out..."

"You can't tell me what to do." Parker yelled

"Oh I can't." He looked at everyone in the room giving him looks. Hunter shook it off and punched him then kicked him.

"Now you'll leave right? So go."

 **I'm gonna update it more since I have most of the chapters written.**


	18. Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye

Maddie sat down in her red coat, and her boots. It was the day she'd been dreading for the last week. Shane was not coming close to getting better. Hunter had failed his finals, Tyler was trying to process everything. Michael was trying to decide what he wanted to do.

Maddie looked around the whole room at her family. Her great grandpa Hank, was sitting next to her. Shane wasn't there. No one knew where he went. Kyle tried looking for him but he was dealing with his own battles, with Luke dying. He was trying to figure everything out with Ava. Brynleigh had been helping Kyle out with Ava.

Shane stumbled into the church, drunk as hell. Maddie turned around as she noticed him. Maddie turned back and began praying again.

"Today we are here to say goodbye to a father, a friend, an uncle, a son and a brother.. Grant was one of the nicest young men I've ever met. He was always hardworking and helpful." Platt said

"Shane? Would you like to say something?" Trudy asked trying to stay strong.

"I I guess.." Shane got up and walked towards and stood next to his best friend's coffin. He looked around at everyone then burst into tears.

"G Grant was my best friend.. h He was there for me from the beginning from when we met at Preschool to now.. Him and his brother. We were known as the troublemakers. The three musketeers. We decided to go into the Army together.. It was going to be Mikey Grant and I, but Mikey decided to stay back to raise his son.. Grant decided to stay.. I I was blessed with my niece and I'm thankful for her. I I'm sorry Maddysn. I'm sorry to all of my family, I I never should have done this. I I know. I I can't imagine life without him, he'd been there when everything with my dad.. Ain't this Ironic Uncle Jay? How the tables flipped? How I'm the one saying goodbye to my best friend and father of my niece.. I love you Grant.. I'll see you again.. someday." Shane stepped down and stared straight into the eyes of Jay. Jay shook his head then hugged Maddie even tighter.. Shane walked out the back of the church, he walked out and stood on the steps staring out at the dark blue sky, it was looking like it was going to rain, but he didn't care. He sat down on the steps and looked out holding tight to his dog tags.

Maddie stood up and watched as the four soldiers folded the flag. She shook her head bursting into tears.

"N no." She said

The soldiers saluted then handed her the flag. She held it tight to her chest. Not letting go. She held tight to the dog Tags. Then walked closer to the flag draped coffin.

"I love you Daddy.. I promise I'll stay strong. I can't promise that I won't miss you but I promise I'll face everything head on. I'll see you again someday. Take care of grandpa." Maddie kissed the coffin then backed up. Caroline pulled her in for a hug.

Shane looked up at the sky and saw a fist made up of the clouds. He chuckled knowing that it was probably Grant who wanted his best friend to know he's always watching.

Shane got up and walked to his house. He threw his uniform off then walked to the bar down the street. He sat down and order a shot of whiskey and a beer.  
"I'm sorry." Shane mumbled

Shane kept drinking the beer until Kyle and Jay both walked into the bar.

"Shane Michael James Halstead, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I I am dealing with it." Shane muttered under his breath.

Jay scoffed "You aren't dealing with shit, what you are doing is getting drunk so you can forget about everyone else son. I I already know. T that's why I did it. Shane I miss them too. I think about them every damn day when I look at you. Your dad would be so freaking proud. I am proud. I hope that's enough to make you stop. What will be? Someone nearly dying because you are being so careless. Shane those dog tags around your neck. I gave them to you because I knew they would save you.. Those dog tags saved me.. Your dad is what brought me home, those dog tags too.."

"They didn't save Grant. They aren't going to save Maddie. I don't get the point in believing it's all going to be alright., everything is going to be fine.. I I just don't understand it. Nothing is ever fine. Grant was fucking killed.. Dad was killed. Yo you two just think it's damn easy to forget about it. W what I saw overseas I'll never forget. That sits in your mind forever.. It's damn scary. I I saw a kid blow himself up just so he could blow us up. I I tried getting him to stop. I I saw a mom kill her two kids.. I it goes on. I it's scary.. I I need to tell you something uncle Jay... I I was 12 a and I was at basketball practice t the coach molested me.. H he touched me in all places. H he told me not to tell he said he'd kill me.. I I didn't know how to tell you. I in sorry. I I just don't want to believe it's all going to be okay.. Nothing ever will be."

Jay looked at Kyle then pulled Shane in for a hug. "Shane... I I never knew that.."

"I I didn't know how to tell you..." Shane mumbled

"Shane, you need to go home apologize to Caroline then be there for Maddie." Kyle said

"I will be.." Shane said

"Then how about you do it! Shane! You can't do this! I lost my cousin! I I have to see his face everyday looking into his daughter's eyes! You think this is fair to me? No! This isn't fair t anyone! Grant was like my older brother. I loved him like one!" Kyle yelled

"Kyle! I I know I shouldn't be doing this but it's the only way I can cope.. I I can't look into Maddie's eyes without being reminded everyday of him! Grant was my best friend! He was there when my dad died!" Shane said

Maddie stood in front the mirror holding the pills in her hand. She looked at her crying self in the mirror and shook her head in disgust..

"Daddy, I want you back.." She mumbled.

Maddie put the pills in her mouth than swallowed. She looked around the room starting to get dizzy she fell to the ground and hit her head which started bleeding.

Kyle walked into his brother's house holding Ava's hand.

"Thank you Hunter and Haley for watching her."

"No problem.. I mean I have nothing else better to do. I I know that you need the help. Have fun doing what ever you are doing with Brynleigh.."

"Where's Maddie?" Kyle asked

"I uh I think the bathroom." Haley said

"You sure?" Haley shook her head

"Yeah. She just went in there.."

Kyle shook his head and ran to the bathroom door. He kicked it open and saw Maddie lying on the ground.  
"HUNTER and lCALL AN AMBULANCE!" Kyle yelled

"What happened?" Hunter asked running into the door way of the bathroom.

"S she's unresponsive. She's not moving! S she tried to kill herself.." Hunter looked scared. He threw his uncle a towel.

Haley put Ava on the couch and started watching TV once the ambulance got there. She went outside and buckled her in the truck.

Caroline was working a late shift to make some extra money.

 **Enjoy this and next chapter. This story has become my favorite to write and it really did help me cope with everything. I love that people like reading it. I enjoy comments and thank you for reading this. I never thought it would be liked by anyone knowing it was such a different story. But like Sophia said to me "Different is Great" so thank you. Thank you for enjoying this as much as I have. It's not over yet but it will be eventually. Also pm me one shot ideas or follow my twitter and message me there. I love new friends. my twitter is detchuckles. :)**


	19. Chapter 19: You Caused This

Reese and Gavin both pushed the gurney into the hospital. "Female 15 cuts to her arms and she took a whole bottle of oxy..." Will looked at his nephew worried.

"I I know. Just help her." Kyle softly said

Kyle backed up and stared at Ava. He walked closer to her and picked her up. "Uncle Kyle, what's wrong with Maddie?"

"Ava Bear, s she is sick, really really sick but don't worry she's gonna be okay."

"Call your dad Hunter. I'll call mine..." Kyle stepped away and called his dad.

"Dad, Maddie tried killing herself.. I I need you here at Chicago Med!"

"Did Caroline find out?" Jay asked

Kyle looked around. "N not that I know of. I don't think she knows but it's not long before she finds out."

Shane stumbled up the steps of the hospital staring at his whole family sitting there waiting on answers. Kyle put Ava down and walked towards him then pinned him against a wall.

"You know I'm blaming this on you. This is your fault! If you weren't out getting drunk and high, then she probably wouldn't have done this. Shane! S s she tried killing herself! Because of her dad and probably because she doesn't have the one person who can understand! Shane were you pissed when dad did this? Yeah you were. Were you mad and angry? I think you would be. Were you sad that your dad had passed away? I know you were. You still are. Sure I may not know how it's like not growing up without a mom and a dad but I sure as hell can tell you. You aren't going through this alone. Everyone of us In here loved Grant just as much as you. Everyone of us miss him just as much. I promise Shane if you let us in we'll help. Sure I have a lot on my plate, but I'm going to Adopt Ava and I'd like my big brother to her godfather.. But I'm not letting you until you get better."

"All of that you just said was a lie!"  
Y  
"Fine Shane. I don't care. But what I really meant is you deserve to have someone look out for you the way you looked out for me. I may not be the best little brother in the world but I can tell you. The day you let me I'll be there..." Kyle let go of his brother then backed up. Shane punched his arm.

"Ow." Kyle yelled

"That's what you get for pinning me to a wall..." Kyle shook his head and chuckled.

Kyle looked into the eyes of his uncle who was standing in front of him.

"S she.."

"Don't you dare say it Will." Shane said

"S she went twice during it. W we pumped her stomach.. S she slipped into a coma.." Caroline interrupted, Will turned his head and shook it.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Caroline apologized.

"No really it's fine. I like the aggressiveness.." Caroline shot Kyle and Shane a look. Shane wiped his brow then walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry darlin'.." Shane whispered as he pulled Caroline in a hug.

"I I want you to apologize for your actions to Maddie and Hunter... What you did.." Caroline burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Caroline.. I'm sorry Hunter.. I I didn't mean it."

"I I know you didn't dad. I just can't believe you did." Hunter whispered as his dad hugged him tighter.

Shane lied he hadn't drink anything since his brother had told him something. He had been sober for three days.

"Shane, you aren't stumbling?" Jay asked

"I lied I I wasn't sober. I I know it's my fault, I I know this is what made Maddie do this. I I wasn't there for her.. Now she might die. I'm sorry for being stupid." Shane apologized. Erin got up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You son are just like your damn father. You two Kyle." Kyle backed up acting innocent.

KJ got up from the ground and stood up holding the chair. "Mom? H he just pulled himself up." Tyler shouted

Grayson turned her head towards her son and smiled. "Oh my gosh baby.." Grayson said picking him up and giving him a kiss.

"You are the cutest. Yes you are..." Grayson handed her six month old son to her fiancée Mikey.

"Grant?" Juliette said

everyone looked around wondering who said it. Kyle looked down at his niece and smiled.. "I think it was the little girl sitting next to her toys." Kyle said

"It's a miracle." Mikey said

Kyle stepped away and noticed his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Kyle we need you in Afghanistan. You leave at 0800 tomorrow." Kyle nodded his head.

"Alright. I I will be there." Kyle hung up he phone call and looked around the room.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Kyle stepped back as Brynleigh got up from the chair and walked towards him. "I'll miss you but I I know it's your job. You have to leave us."

"Bryn I'll be back. I promise. Ava come see." Ava nodded her head and stopped in front of her uncle.

"What's wrong?" Kyle bent down and hugged her.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning. But don't worry I'll be home. I'll be home soon. For now you'll stay with Brynleigh, until I come back home. My mom Erin is gonna help and so is my dad. I promise you'll be safe here." Kyle kissed her cheek.

"Okay Uncle Kyle, I'll miss you." Ava said

Kyle shook his head. "I'll miss you more Ava bear."

Someone Jay hadn't seen in forever walked into the hospital.

"Jay?" Kyleigh said

"Kyleigh James? What are you doing here?" Jay asked walking closer to the lady his age.

"I'm sorry I never came back. I I guess I was still processing what happened to my brother. I miss him.." Jay shook his head and pulled her in for a hug.

"Jay who is that?" Erin and Shane both asked

 **Who is that new person? An ex a mom who left? Who knows. Keep guessing guys. Thanks for reading. Reviews make me so happy! Pm me one shot ideas**


End file.
